Atmos High
by SexySkyla66
Summary: When Taryn is forced to move with her dad, she discovers that the Storm Hawks aren't just a cartoon. However, when the Storm Hawks are faced with a problem, will she crumple under the pressure or will she rise to the challenge?
1. Welcome to Valleyview

This is unbelievable. This isn't happening.

"Mom, you can't do this to me!"

"Taryn," I smirked. I love my name. It's not common or old like Chelsea or Sarah. It was unique even in the city of Celina. "I love you but your father wants you to live with him."

"NO! I want to stay here with you and Lili and Kayla and Josh." I whimpered and sat in the nearest chair. Mom sat across the table from me and reached for my hand. It was soft and warm, the type of hand you never want to let go. I half-smiled at Mom and Mom replied to it.

"Taryn, your father and I talked about this and we agreed that you should go live in Alberta with your father. Josh and I will visit you every three months, right Josh?" Just than, Josh waltzed in. He stood at 6'7ft and he was lean, no matter how much he ate, which he did alot. He was the typical little bro except he wasn't little. He yanked open the fridge door and glanced around it at Mom and I.

"Uh, sure. Why not? I used to love it up there." Josh and I used to travel up to Alberta to visit Dad for two weeks during the summer. As we grew older, the novelty of seeing Dad grew old and our visits were shorter and shorter until, two years ago, our visits were non-existent. I felt bad but my social life with my friends got bigger and I couldn't fit him in. His farm was perfect for hide-and-go-seek and other games. At least I get to see him now.

"Why can't Josh come with me?" I asked, glaring at him as he brought out all the ingredients for a peanut-butter sandwich. He pushed the fridge door shut with his butt and continued to the counter for the bread.

"We agreed that we each take one of you. Your father chose you. He muttered something about needing a cook." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Figures! Dad wasn't the best cook out there, that's for sure.

"Pff. Has Dad seen Tara cook? She's not exactly the best." Josh commented and I glared at him. He cut his sandwich in half, slapped it on a plate and backed out of the room, prepared to watch the Super Bowl. I smiled. Josh was a huge football fan. In fact, he was the running back for the Celina High Bulldogs.

"So this is what you want, Mom? Do you want me to leave?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No, but what can I do? I'll miss you but I promise to come see you even if Josh can't. Maybe, I'll bring Lili or Kayla one time."

"Thanks, Mom. We also have e-mail and Live camera chat. Just don't tell me everything though or we won't have anything to talk about when you come." I smiled and we both got to our feet and hugged one another. "So when do I leave?"

"Um, tomorrow?" Mom shrunk. I was about to talk when Josh cut me off.

"YES!" Josh yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks alot, Josh!" I yelled back and Mom and I walked into the living room to see him in his favorite jersey, his school jersey. I shook my head and sat beside him, reaching for the Pepsi on the table. Josh flicked my hand away and scowled.

"Why don't you go and pack, Sis?" Josh smirked as he sipped the Pepsi back. I scowled and jumped over the back of the couch. I bounded upstairs and dumped myself on the bedroom floor. Ugh, I don't know what to take. There is so much stuff. I ended using three suitcases. One for clothes, the second one for accessories (jewelry, scarfs, etc.), and the last one for toys and extras like cellphone cords, laptop, and my PS3 that I got for Christmas from Dad. Fat chance if Josh believes that I'm going to leave my PS3 here! I smiled as I zipped up all three suitcases, laid out my clothes for the trip up, and fell into a deep sleep.

Next morning, Mom woke me with a start.

"Taryn, wake up. Time for breakfast and, then, we have to get you to the airport." I groaned lightly at her and she smirked. "Come on, Sleepy-head. Get up!" I smirked and slipped into my deep purple tank-top and blue jeans. I shivered and yawned as I jumped the last three steps and made it to the kitchen.

"I'm up." I said half-heartedly. Josh looked up from the newspaper for a second before bounding up and squeezing my waist.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Sis."

"Do you really mean it?"

"No, but it makes everyone feel better, doesn't it?" Josh smiled down at me and I scowled.

"Thanks." I let go of Josh's skinny waist and bounded over to the table. "Bring on the bacon!" Mom laughed and slid a plate toward me.

After an hour through Customs and a five hour flight with absolutely no entertainment except for an old Seventeen magazine which I swear I read a million times, I finally touched down in a little town called Grande Prairie. I grimaced at the size of the town and even more at the sight of the airport. It was so tiny that there was no way you could lose your luggage. I easily found my three suitcases and sat near the entrance, hoping that Dad had enough sense to come inside. This place was so much smaller than I remember. Maybe, it's cause I was smaller as well. I was about to grab a bag of Doritoes when Dad walked in looking confused. He was a good-looking guy. He was about 7'2ft and had such a hearty laughter that it could make you laugh for no reason.

"Dad! Hi. How are you?" I asked, scareing the crap out of him.

"Hi, pumpkin! I'm fine. How about you?"

"Good. So... shall we get my bags into the truck?" I pointed to my suitcases. Dad looked down and, then, around.

"Did some people leave their bags with you?"

"No, Dad. These are all mine." I exclaimed, smiling widely and innocently as possible. Dad sighed and picked two of the bags up. I took the third and in a matter of seconds, we were ready to hit the road. I jumped into the passanger side hoping that Home was somewhere close. Dad started up the engine and we peeled out of the parking lot. "Dad, is home close?"

"Um, It's an hour away, honey." I sighed and slumped my shoulder.

"Are you joking me?" Dad bit his lip and shook his head. I sighed again and rested my head against the cool window. Unbelieveable. I wonder if the place that I'm going to has a mall. I doubt it. Ugh, my life couldn't suck any harder. At least, I can still watch Storm Hawks and other cartoons. I smiled and faced Dad. "Dad, I'm gonna take a nap, Ok?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." I nodded and rested my head against the window again before drifting into a smooth light sleep. Fourty-three minutes later, I woke to a bright light in my eye. 'Welcome to Valleyview; the portal to the peace country' greeted me and I groaned.

_"This will be interesting."_


	2. Dreaming Wish

"Taryn, I found a school for you." Dad exclaimed as he walked into my room. I groaned lightly and opened my eyes to a plum purple room, in which Dad looked unreal. I snickered lightly and jumped out of bed.

"I hope it isn't the catholic school, Dad. No offence but it's just not my style." Dad grimaced at me. He was an all out catholic boy. Not that it's bad, it's just I never really practiced my religion and I kinda don't plan on doing so. Don't get me wrong, I believe in God; I just don't pray. Dad shook his head slightly and replied.

"Don't worry, it's the public school. You're too old for the catholic school." I smiled and inside, I did a little dance. That's one less worry off my back. "Besides, you wanted me to wake you up so that you could watch cartoons, remember?" I froze and looked down at my glowing green clock. It read 9:05. Good, I didn't miss it.

"Thanks, Dad. I promise to go for a walk after my show, OK?" It was the last free Saturday before school started, anyways. I needed to scope out the farm and find the best spot for just lounging around.

"Sure." Dad's mood picked up. Probably because while I go on my walk, he'll go watch Nascar or the fishing channel, just like any other dad figure. I sighed, pulled on my favorite green hoodie, and weaved my way through my room out toward the TV. I threw myself on the couch and turned the channel to YTV. Ruby Gloom just started and I groaned, running back to my room for my laptop. I found it within seconds, curtsy of the green flag I put on it, and I bounded back to the living room couch. I sunk into the worn cushion and clicked on the Safari button. It brought me to MSN and I clicked onto the hotmail icon. Thirty-three messages. I sighed and got rid of the junk mail before I moved onto Lili and Kayla's messages. I clicked on Lili's message and within seconds, it popped up.

_Hi Taryn,_

_I heard about you moving from your mom. I tried phoning you but you were gone already. Where are you? Is there a mall or cute boys or what? Keep me posted. Kayla and I will miss you._

_Lili_

I smiled and clicked the reply button.

_Hi Lili_

_Sorry for such a short notice but I didn't figure out till yesterday. I'll phone you one of these days. I'm in a little dump called Valleyview. I'm not sure if there are cute boys or a mall yet but by the size of this town, I doubt they'll have either. Promise to keep ya posted. Tell Kayla I miss her as well. I hope you two can come visit me sometime._

_Taryn_

I nearly cried and decided to reply to the rest of the messages later. It's not fair that I had to move and not Josh. I'm going to miss everyone. I shifted slightly and close the laptop. That's when I released that Storm Hawks had just started. It just reached the part where Aerrow names off his crew and I squealed. They always made me happier than what I was. Finn was so cute but Stork had an awesome personality. I couldn't decide between those two; they're both so cute. I'd never go after Aerrow, it was clear that he liked Piper and Junko was more of a best pal rather than... Well, you know what I mean. Today's episode was 'What's gotten into Finn?'. I loved that episode because Stork goes invention-crazy and Finn's just so cute even in monster form. Throughout the episode, I was laughing, crying and screaming at Junko to pick the red medical strip. Several times, I saw Dad look around the corner to check if I was OK but I didn't care. I just continued laughing and yelling at the top of my lungs. As it neared the end, Dad walked in and sat beside me.

"Tara, are you OK?"

"Never been better, Dad. Why?"

"I couldn't help but notice all the laughing and screaming in here." I giggled lightly.

"Oh, that? That happens every Saturday morning. You'll get used to it after a while unless you're like Josh who decided to join me and now, he likes Storm Hawks as well," I sighed and fiddled my thumbs. "I miss Josh." Dad sensed my sadness and sat beside me, embracing me in his arms. It felt unnatural. They weren't the arm I was used to; they were alien. I shivered and attempted to make them familiar. It didn't work and I let go of him. "If you don't mind, Dad, I'm going for my walk."

"Sure, Pumpkin. Remember, I'm here for you." He let go and I walked toward the door. I pulled on my converse and headed out into the cool Autumn air. It was so much colder up here than in Ohio and I shivered. The grass was tipped with frost and I smiled. It looked so pretty and pristine, it made me feel surreal as if I was in another dimension. Pff! I wish. I looked up and drank in the sights. The trees on the front of the property separated the highway from the house. There were three garages/storage places. The first one was small and right beside the green house. I guess there's cars or something in there. The one next to it was half-circle shaped and bigger. That one probably had all of Dad's toys. The last one was the biggest one and probably held all the things Dad didn't need or was too big to hold in his second garage like his boat or camper. I walked around the house to the back and my eyes bulged. There was a huge wooden barn in the back.

"Just as I remembered." I whispered to myself and I sprinted toward the wooden fence. I lifted myself over it and ran toward the barn. I pulled open the wooden door and inhaled deeply. It smelt like old times. It was the type of smell you could never find in the city. I sighed and waltzed in, not caring if my converse got dirty. I loved the barn. This is going to be my hideaway. I found a stall with clean hay and climbed into it. Sure, my city clothes will be dirty but I doubt I'll go back any time soon. I groaned and pulled the hay over top of my hoodie. It was sure warmer under the hay than with just my hoodie. I sighed and though once more about the cartoon.

"_I wish the Storm Hawks were real."_ I though over and over until the sweet smell of hay put me to sleep.


	3. Familiar Welcoming Committee

"Ugh, you've got to be joking me." I exclaimed as we pulled up to an old brick building. Monday snuck up on me and we arrived at my new school. It was situated on a hill so there was an upstairs and a downstairs. 'Hillside Jr/Sr High School'. It has a fitting name considering the situation.

"No joke, Pumpkin. This is the school that you have to go to."

"There's no other choice, is there?" Dad frowned and shook his head. I sighed. At least, it was a school, I guess. I jumped out of the pickup and grabbed my back-pack. Dad only uses the car when he goes into town. Out in Valleyview, no one cares what you drive and it was apparent by the looks of the small parking lot. The best-looking car had a slight dent in the back bumper and I sighed. Just my luck, I get sent to a hick-town, out in the middle of nowhere, which nobody has an idea of good-looking car. This will be fun. Oh yes, VERY fun. I whirled around and motioned Dad to roll down the window.

"What's up?"

"Can't you just home-school me?" I flat-out asked, sending him in a laughing fit. After a minute and twenty seconds (I counted), Dad finally wiped a tear from his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry, sugar. You know I have work and I can't drop everything just to home-school you." I sighed.

"I know but still... This?" I motioned to the school.

"It's either this or you get up two hours earlier to go to a school in Grande Praire."

"Really? You can do that?" Dad coughed lightly, probably trying to surpress a laugh, and replied.

"That was a joke, Sweetheart. Now, go have fun and make friends. By the way, you'll be taking the bus home today. A lady in the office will tell you which number." With that, Dad drove off, ditching me in what was close to hell. I took a deep breath and jumped up the stairs, prepared to look as confident as possible. It fizzled fast when a lady by the name 'Ms. Fletcher' saw me walk into the office.

"Oh, hi there. You're new to this school, aren't you?" I just nodded. She nodded as well and keyed something in on the computer. "Name?"

"Taryn Renee Milano." I stated, gaining confidence with every passing second.

"Oh, what a pretty name. You must be Jason's daughter, right?" I frowned, confused on her words until I remembered that Dad's name was Jason.

"Um, yeah. That's me." My confidence and my memory faltered as she explained the school grounds from a very small map. I caught words like science and 131 but I have no clue which is with which. My head started to spin and I had to shut my eyes for more than a second a couple of times. I blunk slowly and her explaination ended.

"Do you understand?"

"Uh, yeah, I think. It'll take awhile before I get familiar with this place." Ms. Fletcher laughed and I went to leave before I remembered that I had to catch the bus. "Um, Ms. Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to catch a bus after school and Dad told me to ask you for the number of the bus."

"Right, It's..." She looked down at a piece of paper. "324. Have a good day, Taryn." I turned and walked out. Little did I know, that would happen for the rest of the day. Even the teachers attempted to ditch me at the first chance. I growled and stalked out of my last class early, knowing that no one would miss me. I gathered my books and stalked up to the cafeteria, prepared to finish some homework. A bell rang but I ignored it, determined to finish my math homework.

"Aren't you going home?" The lunch lady asked and I jumped up. Crap. I bolted downstairs, grabbed my coat and bag and bursted out the door. 324, 324, 324. I looked all around until I found it... leaving the parking lot!

"No, NO!" I grounded my teeth and dust puffed up as I ran flat out toward the bus. "NO!" The bus left, ditching me like everyone else today. Overwhelmed, I simply stood there. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, which I nearly did. I wanted to get back on the plane to Ohio and go home but I couldn't. I'll just have to face this dump of a town. I hung my head and scuffed my shoe on the ground, unable to do anything more. My throat went dry from my unconscious growling. I coughed and let my shoulders drop.

I was debating whether I should go to the office to call Dad for a ride and get yelled at or if I should chance walking all the way home when a voice rang out close behind me.

"Hey. New girl!"

I turned to see a pair of kids who looked a heck of a lot happier than me. The wiry blonde trotted up, aqua eyes glowing in the sunlight. I tilted my head. It felt like I knew him and the girl beside him from somewhere. He opened his mouth. "I'm Finn. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Piper," The soft rasp of the petite girl spoke beside him, a wide smile glowing on her dark face. "Excuse my less-than-civilized friend." The boy smiled weakly and took a step back.

Deflated, I managed to produce a weak smile. The welcoming committee was a little late.


	4. Only In Your Dream

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked, as Finn lead me to a dusty sidewalk. He sat down and placed his book beside him, motioning me to sit on it. I muttered a thank you and took a seat awfully close to Finn. Our arms brushed every time we moved and every time, I felt as if I knew him better. I frowned and watched as Piper took her seat beside me on her dark jacket. She didn't seem to care as dust flitted up and stuck to it, making into a dusty brown colour rather than black. I smiled and repeated my question, training on Piper this time instead of Finn. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Piper giggled and replied.

"I don't think so. I've never seen you before."

"But I've seen you." Finn replied.

"Really?" I asked my head pricked up as I shifted in my seat. Finn smiled and slipped his arm around my shoulders. It brought a warmth that shouldn't of been there. I couldn't feel this, not yet at least. I don't even really know Finn.

"Sure, I seen you in my dreams before." His face seemed to drift into a dreamland and both Piper and I groaned. I threw Finn's arms off my shoulders. The warmth left and the soft breeze froze me. I shivered lightly and a green sweater was draped around me. I looked over to see Finn smile lightly before grabbing a bag of almonds. He had on a deep blue shirt which rustled in the wind. Goosebumps appeared on Finn's arms and I grimaced.

"Do you want your sweater back?"

"Nah, you need it more than me right now." Finn smiled a lop-sided grin and popped another almond into his mouth. "Want one?"

"No, I've got to get to supper soon... Damn!" I wanted to swear but I held my tongue.

"What's the matter, Taryn?"

"I forgot to phone my dad. He'll kill me." I grabbed my blue cellphone, wrapped the green sweater tighter around my waist and dialed Dad. It rang twice before Dad's husky voice answered.

"_Taryn?"_

_"_Hi, Dad." I said feebly.

"_Where are you, Sweetheart?"_ Dad's voice changed from husky to worried.

"Well, don't freak, Dad," I said as I pushed Finn away from me. My hand touched his chest and I started to blush faintly, faintly enough to blame it on a wind burn. He was attempting to make me laugh. I giggled accidentally and I slapped him lightly. "I missed my bus ride home so now I'm at the school but I met these two great people: Piper and Finn. They're really nice kids."

"Kids, pfft! I get that all the time." Finn muttered in the background.

_"Oh, so what you're asking is if I can come pick you up, right?"_

"Yeah, can you, please?"

_"Sure, I'll pick you up in fifteen."_ I grumbled lightly at the sound of fifteen but answered cheerfully.

"OK, see you soon." I said peppy and I shut the phone, ending the call.

"So, what did he say?" Piper asked as she stood up and stretched lightly.

"He's picking me up in fifteen minutes." I answered, turning back towards them. "You guys will stay with me, right?"

"Yeah, my mom doesn't expect us till right anyways," Finn said as he faced Piper. "Hey, Piper. Hit me!" Piper giggled and grabbed the bag of almonds. Finn backed up and Piper flicked the almonds into the air. In a flash, Finn caught it in his mouth. He crunched it down as Piper and I clapped. "Thank you, thank you. Chica-cha, that was awesome." I froze and my eyes bulged. I recognized that expression. I listened to it nearly every Saturday. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the cement. I grazed my hands on the ground and blood rushed out of my left hand with a metallic sting.

"Are you OK?" Piper asked as she rushed over to my side with Finn. I looked up and pieced them into the pictures in my mind. They fit perfectly but it made no sense.

"You're suppose to be cartoons! You don't exist." Piper understood what I was getting at and she swatted Finn upside the head.

"Nice going. We're suppose to be on the down-low, you dummy. You nearly ruined our mission."

"Only nearly and besides, she was going to figure out sooner or later." Finn said as he rubbed his head.

"Can you please tell me what's happening?" I asked, mortified that my wish came true. That never, ever happens and even if it did, this wish was too far-fetched. I had to be dreaming. I just had to be dreaming. Piper smiled and Finn giggled lightly. I frowned and huffed at the same time.

"Um, this is hard to explain. We'll need the rest of the guys here."

"No, we don't," Piper told Finn, pulling something out of her impossibly small pocket. Her hand held a purple opal-like crystal entrapped in a metal diamond. I smiled as I recognized the crystal. "this is a..."

"Message crystal, yes I know. I've watched your shows." Piper smiled and handed the considerably heavy crystal over to me. I hefted it onto my books and set them on the ground.

"This crystal will only activate in your sleep so place it on your dresser before you sleep. We've set it to give a generic message to whoever guessed our... type, I guess." Piper shrugged as Finn touched the crystal this way and that, whispering something into it before looking at it and whispering again. He finished and placed it back with my things.

"I've added a personal message on it, Taryn." I smiled and blushed once again before a very loud horn scared all of us. I twirled and saw Dad's white truck in the entrance of the bus lot. I sighed and turned around, pouting.

"Thanks, Finn. Do you mind grabbing my things?"

"Sure." Finn answered handing me my math book, my binder and a large book on crime.

"Uh, where's the...?"

"It's the crime book! Don't worry, it will change when you're alone." Piper reaffirmed and pushed me toward Dad. We all walked over to the truck and I jumped into the seat behind Dad.

"Hey, Dad. This is Piper and Finn." They both waved and Finn motioned me to roll down my window. "Yeah?"

"Do mind if I get my sweater back, please?" Dad glared at me and I peeled the sweater off regettingly, passing it to Finn. Finn winked and quickly threw a note at me. I caught it and stuffed it into the front pouch of my binder.

"Thanks for the sweater. Can't I keep it?"

"You're welcome and only in your dreams," I giggled and Finn smiled lop-sided. "I promise tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the crew." I nodded.

"Bye. Talk to you tomorrow." They waved bye and Dad drove away, determined to get home as soon as possible. "So what's for supper, Dad?"

"Um, Chicken?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied as I felt the pages on the crime book and past my hand across the front pouch of my binder, awaiting the time I have alone.


	5. Message in a Crystal

"It's so pretty." I whispered to myself as I placed the message crystal on my dresser. It glowed a soft purple in the dim light and I sighed, walking out of my room and into the kitchen. I grabbed my plate and waltzed into the living room. I placed my plate on the coffee table and sat down on the love seat. Dad looked at me and changed the channel to Two and a Half Men, a sitcom that we can watch without any complaints. I shook my head and faced him.

"What did you do today, Dad?" I asked as I grabbed my plate and sat back down. Dad swallowed a mouthful of food and spoke.

"Not bad, Hon. I had to make supper though." I shrugged and giggled lightly.

"Sorry about that!" I said softly and I ate another piece of chicken.

"No problem, Sweetheart. I'm glad you met new people." I smiled and swallowed my food.

"Yeah, I like Finn and Piper. They're pretty cool. They're introducing me to the rest of their friends tomorrow."

"Finn and Piper... That sounds really familiar." I smirked and finished my supper quietly. Dad followed my example and we sat in silence with the TV blaring corny puns. I groaned a few times and Dad smirked. I got up and Dad tried to follow before I pushed him back onto the couch.

"You relax and I'll clean up. You deserve it." I kissed him on the forehead and Dad blushed. I grabbed his plate and sauntered into the kitchen. Bubbles floated everywhere as I squeezed the soap bottle dry into the sink. I piled the dishes into the one sink, cleaning out the other one with the sink faucet. A creak in the floor sent me spinning to find Dad on the other side of the fridge, spying on me. "I can see you, Dad."

"Oh," Dad exclaimed as he came out of hiding. "Well, I'm going out to hang with Paul and Billy. You don't mind being home alone, do you?"

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I think I'll be fine." I snorted and Dad laughed lightly. I crossed my legs slightly and twisted toward him. "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, just a hockey game. You know, the usual." Dad smiled.

"Right, guys up here are all over men on skates hitting one another. I forgot." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and walked forward, kissing me on the forehead. I grabbed his hat, putting bubbles in it (on accident!) and past it to him. He smirked, fluffed the bubbles out of his hat, put it on and walked over to put on his shoes. "I'll miss you. I'm not sure if I can manage without you." I said clutching my heart. Dad laughed and faced me while he pulled on a coat.

"Just make sure you get to bed at a reasonable time." I grinned.

"Don't worry. I'm going to bed early. Night, Dad."

"Night, Sweetheart." He exclaimed as he walked out the door, locking it tightly behind him. I sighed and moved back to the kitchen, preparing myself to tackle the grime on a plate.

After an hour of homework and an hour and a half on the computer chatting with Lili, I decided to turn in for the night. Besides, I only stayed up to see if I could fall asleep faster. I crawled into my PJs, set my alarm clock for six-thirty, and jumped into my bed. My nerves were jittery and, for a second, I was afraid that I couldn't sleep but with a sudden yawn overwhelming me, I realised that I can fall asleep if I just relaxed. I set my head on my pillow and before, I remembered the note Finn gave me, I drifted into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'As you know, I was able to open a portal to the new world when we defeated Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace. We all thought they were done with but as we stepped through the portal, we were in for a shock. We discovered that they survived and got sent to this little planet called Earth.' _Piper's voice ended and Aerrow's began.

_'It was unbelivablely beautiful. Full of green life and endless land. That's when I started to panic. I only saw people, no other species similar to Stork or Junko. That's when we turned our eyes on them and realised that they had changed without a Chroma crystal. This puzzled us and it still does.'_ A husky voice that could have only belonged to Junko piped up.

_'I was afraid of this new place. It changed me without permission and I started to wonder if I could ever change back. That's when we started playing around with our crystals and discovered that they work the best in a small town called Valleyview. We set our eyes on this place and achieved our goal. We bought a small house within town and started our journey to find a way back to Atmos before Cyclonis for you see, Cyclonis also discovered the power of this town.'_ I gasped, or so I think I gasped, at Junko's words. That's when I heard a voice I haven't heard in awhile. It sent shivers down my spine as Stork spoke.

_'Like Junko, I, too, was scared. I was afraid of this new world and I locked myself inside the house, determined that if I forget it, it would all disappear and I'd be back on the Condor. I lost everything passing over to this world. I spent my time playing with this crystal and others while everyone else strived to become normal. Piper and I are close to bringing a new portal back, yet we're missing a key ingredient.'_ Stork's voice faded and my heart swelled bigger as Finn took his spot.

_'That's where you come in, Taryn,' _This must be the edited version. '_You can help us find this ingredient. We need someone who knows this "Earth" better than any of us. We need you, I need... you.' _I frowned in my sleep, confused about his meaning. '_I might not know you well but like you said, I think I've seen you or even met you somewhere else. Please, Taryn, help us...'_


	6. Three AM Wake Up Call

It was a half past three in the morning when I suffocated myself awake. I woke in a screaming fit which was muffled by my blanket attempting to make a trek down my throat. I gagged and pulled it out of my mouth, leaving a wet spot in my dark blanket. I disgusted myself and threw my blanket on the floor. A slight draft drifted through and I shivered lightly.

"Stupid dream." I muttered as I slipped into my robe and my mind wandered back to the dream I had.

_It happened right after the message was done. 'Taryn, please help us...' still echoed through my head as I wandered down a blank hallway which showed no way of beginning or ending. I groaned as I blindly made my way down the hall while both Finn's and Stork's voices echoed in my head. I groaned as they tried to drowned one another out and a blue door popped out of nowhere. I ran toward it, hoping that I could run away from the voices but as soon as my hand touched the knob, it disappeared into thin air. I cried from pain due to the hot metal when I touched the knob. Suddenly, many doors popped out of nowhere in many different colours. I ran to them and each time, they burned me again. The voices reached maximum capacity and I screamed from frustration and pain._

I shivered at the hidden meaning behind it and cracked my door open. It was pitch black and I squeaked lightly. I LOVE the dark, it's like my old best friend. It hides the pain and keeps secrets deep within. I relished for a minute before leading myself down the hallway toward the kitchen. As soon as my finger left the wall, I panicked. Taking a step back, I grabbed onto the wall again. It was like taking a deep breath before jumping off a plane; you need to take a moment. I closed my eyes and settled my heart. I might like the dark but my mind loves to freak me out. I gulped and pushed myself away from the wall... straight into a stool. I yelped as I took a sliding fall toward the island. My knee crashed against the stool twice and the hand that I cut yesterday split open due to a sharp thing hidden within the dark. I grabbed the edge of something and caught myself before I could do a face-plant into the floor. I groaned and listened to my surroundings. I felt my hand pulse and the plink, plink, plink on the floor confirmed that I did indeed cut it open. I gagged and, slowly but surely, crawled my way back toward the washroom. I flicked the switch and whined as the bright light blinded me causing a line of gore to appear on the bathroom mirror.

"Oh, that doesn't look too good." I whispered as I followed the line of blood. It looked like something out of a cheap horror film. I climbed up onto the counter, carefully, and attempted to wipe the blood away but my left hand just left bigger, smugged lines in it's place. I sighed and gave up, deciding on bandaging myself before I cleaned up. I ripped an old pillowcase and wrapped it around my hand. Blood quickly soaked in and left a huge red patch where I was cut but it didn't leak through. I smiled and grabbed the Windex and paper towel from under the sink to spray the mirror. Within minutes, it was spotless and I moved carefully out to the kitchen. When my right hand left the wall, my left hand searched for the light switch. I found it and flicked it on. I was prepared for the light but not for what I saw. The plastic stool was turned over, one of its' legs snapped off and sharp. The end was dripping blood; it must have been the thing that cut me. It was in the ri....? I finally looked at the floor and nearly fainted. I don't mind the sight of gore but this was unbelievable. There was blood EVERYWHERE! On the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling, on the table at the other side of the room (I have NO clue how that got there)... I gasped and groaned at the same time. At least the only big spot was where I nearly fell. The rest was either small pools or specks of blood.

"Mop time." I said sarastically to myself as I tried to walk around the blood toward the mop. My socks were bright red when I finally reached it. I tore them off and threw them downstairs, determined to get them later.

"Now, where did I place the bleach?" I asked as I looked around, hoping I would remember. My hand throbbed and I remember that I put it under the sink. I walked through a puddle of blood to reach it. The warm feeling caused my throat to hiccup in the most uncomfortable way possible. I burped lightly to get the feeling out and got ready to clean what I messed up. After a half an hour and lots and lots of bleach, I finally made the place look clean and white again('WHITE' being the key word, here!). I growled and set out to the living room. It was five o' clock and cartoons finally showed up, though Storm Hawks are only on Saturdays up here.

"Ugh, stupid YTV." I harshly whispered and walked carefully back to my room to grab my binder. I grabbed it and was able to get back without any incident,(Yeah! Happy Dance!) and pulled out Finn's note. It was quickly but neatly hand-written and I struggled slightly before I understood it.

_You might know me and I may not know you but we have met, somewhere, someplace. I just know it. Taryn, why are you so familiar? You make me get butterflies and, believe it or not, I think I'm falling for you._

It was quick and to the point, that's for sure. My heart raced at the last sentence and my stomach got butterflies as well but as soon as I remembered my dream, I shuddered. I must give Stork a fair chance. I can't just forget about him. I wonder what he looks like? Will he be too different for me to reconize him? What about Junko? What will he look like? All of these questions popped into my mind all at once and I blinked to slow my head down.

"At least," I started as I looked back at the writing. "In a few hours, I'll find everything out."


	7. Meet the Gang

"When are they getting here?" I whined as I rolled onto my toes. School was over for only three minutes and the buses were still wait amble in the parking lot but my legs tensed in anticipation. Aerrow and Junko skipped school today to help Stork out with the portal. Well, that's what Finn and Piper told me at lunch while everyone else whispered lightly around us. I whirled my mind back to the present to find two girls talking too lightly for something normal. The one girl's brown eyes stared me down and whispered something to the blond one, who giggled and stole a glance my way. I growled loud enough for them to hear and they walked away with a hurry in their step. I was not liking this school, not at all. Well, I guess the whole 'your favorite cartoon is real life' thing was cool but still...

"Stupid people." I muttered and someone lightly tapped my back. I slipped off the curb, never really tripping in the process (Thank God!) and turned to see who pushed me. The only two behind me were Finn and Piper, both talking to one another about a plan or something, I wasn't sure. I sighed and hopped back onto the curb. "Okay, who pushed me?" Both Finn and Piper looked up with a confused look on their faces.

"Taryn, no one pushed you." Piper said, biting her lip.

"Well, I didn't fall on my own." I replied as they stepped closer to me.

"Are you sure about that?" Finn smirked as he grabbed my left wrist. I winced as he went to touch my palm. I was surprised, however, at the soft touch he used. His hand ran along the bandage I put on. It was a tenser bandage I found lying around this morning, a fair amount of blood on it. He let my wrist drop to my side and I grimaced. He smiled weakly and Piper picked it up and examined it.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked and Finn smiled.

"She fell. End of story." I growled and Piper tried to suppress a giggle.

"Thanks, Finn." I replied angrily, slapping him with my good hand. He winced and backed up a step, a wide grin emerging on his face. I frowned and put my hands on my hips, my freckled nose scrunched. Even Piper had a blushing smile on her face. "What's so..." My vision suddenly turned from light to darkness and I felt as if I was tumbling forward although my body hadn't moved yet. I stepped forward only to be held back by something. That's when I focused on some type of light instead of the dark. I noticed two slits of light erupting near my eye, too perfectly apart to be random.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked from somewhere outside the dark and I figured out that I didn't black out. I could still hear the buses and the people as they walked by. In fact, I could hear what they were whispering much easier with my eyes blocked out.

"Who's that?" Someone whispered hoarsely. It was much too easy to pick up. However, the answering reply had me straining to hear.

"He's the new kid that hangs out with the blond and the smart girl... He looks big." The girl's voice was shaky near the end, fear evident within.

"I wonder if those are natural or not." The other voice quietly said. The voice was too strained to make out a guy or a girl.

"Nah," The chick replied. "They're too big to be natural muscles. He must work out in the gym." They must have started walking away from their spot for their voices were getting softer.

"I heard his name was John or Junko or something..." The voices faded and I smirked in my cloaked darkness.

"Junko?" I asked into the darkness and sudden light streamed into my eyes. I turned away from it to find a tall guy smiling down at me. He was about Josh's height although he had very toned muscles. They barely fit his tight shirt which showed off his chest and six pack. I gawked lightly before looking up into his face. His hair was a olive green colour and his skin tone was more brown than anyone I've ever met but what really drew me in was his eyes. His eyes were like a dark grey rain cloud and I smiled. He was the kinda guy that would leave you breathless and jealous of him. "Junko!" I managed to grab his waist, which was surprisingly tiny and squeezed him. He laughed and pushed me back lightly.

"Hello, Taryn. I've heard much about you from Finn. Is it true that you're accident-prone?" I glared at Finn and he smirked. I cautiously shifted my left arm behind my body and Junko laughed again. I managed to produce a weak smile and realised that all of the buses were gone and that the only thing in the parking lot was a green van. I tilted my head and watched as Junko motioned toward the van. The door slid open and I blunk slowly. A ball of red was emerging from the van! I blunk again and Aerrow was walking up to join us, something cowering behind him. He whispered something and I took the chance of looking him over. He looked exactly like in the cartoon although he was taller and much more built than I would have thought.

"Hi, Taryn. I'm Aerrow but you probably know that." He added as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. He held his hand out to me and I grasped it, wondering if I'll ever wake up from this dream I'm having.

_"My hand is still throbbing madly so I mustn't be dreaming,"_ I reasoned with myself. Okay... so it's not a dream. Maybe my imagination ran wild again and I'm shaking hands with an invisible person and acting mad. I held tightly onto Aerrow's hand and felt the rough texture of his calloused hands under mine. _"Okay... There's no other option. This is real!_" I concurred and smiled, happy that I wasn't a crazy person. Aerrow misread my smile and let my hand go, prepared to walk to Piper who was blushing already. The last figure that I didn't meet yet sent my heart rate skyrocketing. I turned to face this person and his slick black hair shone dully in the afternoon light. His skin tone was pale white, as if he couldn't tan and he stood with a slouch in his stance. His eyes were black and cold although they felt beautiful to me. His ears were slightly pointed on the tips and his expression was one of boredom.

"Oh My... Stork?" I asked, wanting with every fibre in me to touch his face or arm. I resisted my urge and waited for an answer.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" His voice reflected terror and I instantly felt sorry. I heard Finn huff lightly behind me. His face suddenly turn angry. "What do you want?" I was taken back by his hostility but I answered.

"You look... different."

"Well, what were you expecting? A cat?" I instantly blushed and I heard Aerrow laugh lightly.

"No but still... I like it." I said and he smirked.

"Thanks, Taryn." We were held in awkward silence until Stork broke it. "So you can help us with the portal?" I bit my lip and smiled.

"I hope so or else Atmos will be in danger." Stork smiled.

"I'm glad to see someone's on our side." I smiled and Finn draped an arm around me, leading me to the van.

"Right this way, miss." He said lightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Finn, I think I'm capable of making it to the..." I tripped over a rock and Finn's sure hands caught me in my descent.

"As you were saying?" He said with a smile.

"I hate you."I replied.

"And I hate you too. Looks like we're on the same page."

"I guess so." I said as I jumped into the van.


	8. Stork's Little Girl

"NO room in this van," I mumbled lightly under my breath, hoping that no one heard me. A swift jab to the ribs confirmed my fear. I breathed out quickly and shot a dirty look toward the jab. Junko looked forward, his eyes sparkling with delight. I smiled lightly and attempted to jab him back. He quickly secured my elbow and look down at me. His hair lightly brushed the roof of the van and his eyes smiled for him.

"None of that." Junko warned and Finn, who was sitting on the other side of me, pushed his arm across my chest to hit Junko on his arm. I turned extremely red and warm as Finn hit Junko once, twice, three times. He was about to hit Junko one more time when I finally pushed his hand to hit Stork's seat. Stork's face peered from around seat and I automatically pointed at Finn.

"He did it." I said quickly.

"No, she did it." Finn said back and I stared at him to find that he was pointing at me. I glared at him and he leaned over, glaring at me. We came within inches of each others faces when Aerrow pushed our heads apart from the back seat and started talking to Stork.

"Are we going home soon, Stork?" He asked with sickly cute face. Stork rolled his eyes and answered.

"Yeah, we just have to drop off Erika here before we go." My heart rate dropped lightly and my face paled out. He shifted the van into gear and rolled out of the parking lot.

"Who's Erika?" I asked naively as a person turned sitting in the next seat beside Stork turned around. Her long blonde hair cascaded onto the arm chair and around it as she greeted me.

"I'm Erika." I started blushing lightly and Erika shot me a perfect smile. Her long blonde hair and the way she dressed made me think she wasn't going to high school.

"Do you go to Hillside?" I asked before I thought how stupid I sounded. Her smile dulled a bit and she replied.

"No, I go to college with Stork here in Grande Praire but I do live here." I nodded and she smirked at something. I frowned lightly. "What's your name?" I smirked.

"I'm Taryn. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and Erika grasped it. We shook quickly and she turned back in her seat. I leaned back in between Junko's and Finn's shoulders, both looking miffed about something. Aerrow and Piper whispered in the back of the van, giggling and holding hands like such a good couple. I turned my attention back to Finn and Junko. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine, never better." They both replied at the same time and I smiled.

"Okay." I said and I snuggled into both of their shoulders. I felt a wave-like motion from both of them and I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep. The van suddenly lurched forward and somehow (I don't even know how but it happened!), my body squeezed back out of their shoulders and I started to fall forward. Two arms caught my fall, one on my arm and one around my body. The one around my body felt too big to be Finn. I looked back to see Junko shine a smile at me and Finn grinned lightly as his hand slid from my arm down to my hand. I blushed lightly and they both pulled me up. I snuggled back into their shoulders and watched as Stork walked Erika up to her door.

"Does she know...?" I asked. Aerrow leaned in beside my head and I got the strangest feeling of claustraphobia. It past quickly and Aerrow answered, unaware of what happened.

"No, we haven't told her anything. She thinks that Stork misses alot of his college classes because he's sick or whatever we can think of." Aerrow explained an looked out the window to see Erika kiss Stork on the cheek. My heart dropped and my stomach twisted to the extreme. I clutched my stomach and sinked farther into the seat. I gulped and pushed through my pain, pushing myself back up.

"You didn't tell her?! Why not?" I gasped, playing off what Aerrow said.

"She doesn't need to know, Taryn. A certain panic will arise if too many people know. Cyclonis will be drawn to kill us in order to keep the secret." I groaned from my stomach and from his words. Cyclonis is here, I totally forgot about that one!

"How many people know?" I asked prepared for an obvious answer.

"Only you." Aerrow replied and Piper brought her face into the conversation.

"Erika doesn't even know that Stork isn't human." We all shot a look his way. Erika was now whispering something in his ear and his spine shivered lightly. I sighed. I can't contend with that level of commitment. It's obvious that he likes her and it's painfully noticeable that he doesn't like me like that. I sighed once more and slipped in my seat.

"Won't she figure it out sometime and why only me?"

"She'll figure it out, that's no worry. As we've said before, you're special, Taryn. You can get us back home." Stork's door opened and everybody leaned back in their seat. Stork clambered in and started the engine again.

"So where to, guys?" Stork asked with a smile.

"Can't I go home? Please, just bring me home." I pleaded lightly and everybody's shocked face turned to me.

"But the portal..." Piper stammered.

"It can wait till the weekend." I said more forcefully as I laid my head on Junko's shoulder. The malice lay on the edge of my voice, licking like flames and ready to be introduced. It left a raw rubbing feeling in my throat and I coughed, snuggling deeper into Junko's shoulder. Finn's sweater was draped over me and my feet were laying across his lap. I have to say, it was weird but it was very comfortable.

"But, Taryn..." Aerrow attempted. I cut him off.

"Friday afternoon, Aerrow. I can even stay over than. Today's Wednesday. Just two more days, please. I beg of you." I asked and Aerrow nodded.

"Fine. Have it your way." He pouted lightly.

"Two more days aren't going to kill you." I laughed and I felt Junko tense. The van slowed to a stop and Stork turned around.

"Here you are."

"Ok... Wait, how did you know where I live?" Stork smirked and I looked up at Junko. His eyes were sparkling again and I frowned.

"Good night, Taryn." Both Finn and Junko said as Junko opened up the door. He lifted me out of the van and up the stairs. I was preoccupied with playing with his hair when he placed me down at my door.

"Here's your house." Junko said, his deep caramel color pinking.

"Thank you, Junko." I said as I pulled him down to my height. He frowned and I pulled my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His skin turned pink as he stood back up.

"See you...tomorrow." Junko stuttered and Finn jumped up the stairs, pulling me into a twirling hug. We span for a few seconds until he finally set me down.

"Bye, Taryn." Finn simply said as he jumped off the steps and back into the van. Junko followed, his skin still pink. I giggled and walked inside.

"Hi, honey. You hungry?" Dad asked. The picture of Erika kissing Stork flashed in my mind and my stomach emptied again.

"Um, no. I'm going to bed now." I answered back.

"At seven? Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine." The malice started to seep into my voice and I stalked off to my room, preventing any more questioning. As soon as my door shut, I jumped on my bed and what happened next was unexpected. I smiled, happy that Stork found someone for him.


	9. From Across the Pond

Two Days Later...

Morning light streamed through the light curtains and shined directly in my eye. I groaned as I slowly sat up. "Ugh, where am I?" I searched the room and plum walls greeted me. I frowned and kept looking around from atop my large bed. A large black gym bag with red swirls sat idle beside my wooden door. A Storm Hawks poster hung perfectly above my head and everything rushed back like a fast-forwarding movie. Seeing Dad at the airport, driving past a sign called 'Valleyview', meeting and understanding what Finn and Piper are, meeting Junko, Aerrow and Stork, seeing Erika, realising that Stork loves Erika, heartbreak...

"Wow, what a week!" I muttered as I jumped off my bed. The plastic smirk of Aerrow smiled down on me and I shivered, checking out my gym bag. It was full of clothes and I smiled. The sleepover! My smile faded quickly and I bit my lip.

_"Oh, Dad's gonna be pissed."_ I thought, a grimace on my face. I sighed, pulled on my favorite ripped jeans, and walked out of my room. Dad was leaning against the island, his thinking face was on. I smiled and shook his shoulder. He blinked lightly and his eyes rested on me.

"Sorry, Taryn. Were you saying something?" I giggled.

"No, not yet, Dad. I have a favor to ask." I said with a bitten lip.

"Sure, fire away." Dad said as he grabbed an apple from a wire basket. I gulped and stuttered out my answer.

"Um... Do you mind if I sleep over at Piper's this weekend?" I gulped lightly and he swallowed his apple bite.

"Are there going to be boys?" He asked solemnly. I smirked at the question. Dad doesn't mind if I hang out with guys but as soon as it comes to sleepovers, Dad gets very overprotective. Actually, 'overprotective' might be a bit of an understatement. What's a word for your dad running after a guy whom he thought broke my heart (which I DIDN'T even LIKE!) wielding a shotgun? The poor guy doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. That was before Josh and I lived permanently with Mom.

"No! Don't worry, Piper will save me from the 'bad guys'!" I air-quoted 'bad guys' and waited for his reaction. He thought for a while and searched my face. I tried to keep it as unemotional as possible but my happiness from yesterday bubbled over and I smiled.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" He studied my suddenly happy face.

"No. Dad, please may I go? I already got the green light from Piper yesterday. I don't want to disappoint her now." I pleaded lightly and he sighed.

"Fine, when is she picking you up?" This was my turn to frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping a smile on my face.

"You did remember that today is a day off, right?" He questioned and it clicked in my head.

"Uh, right! I'll phone her now." I picked my cellphone and realised that I didn't know where Piper lives or what her phone number is. I shifted nervously on my feet and Dad walked toward the door.

"Well, Have fun. See you Sunday, Sweetheart." Dad quickly opened the door and stopped. "What the..." I quickly bounded to his side and gasped. Outside was a huge blanket of snow. Big flaky snowflakes rained down softly but I was disgusted. Snow... in the middle of May?! What the Hell?

"This is stupid!" I exclaimed, my phone slipping from my grip. I tightened it and turned from the weather. "Ugh, just unbelievable! I hate this town!" Dad flinched at my words and I grimaced. "Dad, no, I didn't mean it. This weather just ticks me off!" I pulled my arms over his shoulders and hugged him. "Sorry." I whispered and he shrugged me off.

"Apology accepted." He simply said as he left. I felt sorry but I knew I had to make up somehow. I started his supper when a honk issued somewhere outside. It was too close to be from the highway. I frowned and placed his supper in the fridge. A silver car was parked atop the snow and I smiled.

"One minute!" I yelled out the door and I jumped to my room, picked up the bag, and jumped into my sneakers. I quickly jumped down the stairs and into the silver car. Piper smiled brightly and squealed out of the driveway.

"Hi, how's it going?" She asked, as she weaved in and out of cars. I gripped my chair tightly and answered.

"Good!!" She smiled and kicked it into fourth gear. The engine screamed as we peeled into town. After a few of curves and deep into the town, we stopped at beautiful house. It was two levels and the garage was situated under the house in a hill. It sounds complicated but it looks beautiful. I smiled and we drove into the garage.

"Come on!" Piper exclaimed, smoothly stepping out of the car. I attempted to do the same thing and rammed my foot into the door.

"Owww!" I said, pain shooting up my leg. Piper sighed and grabbed my wrist. She led me through a small door and it was dark. I shivered and she drug me toward an ominous light hanging above stairs. _"This must be the basement!"_ I thought and we skirted around something in the dark. I sighed when we reached the light.

"Could be worse. You're lucky I cleaned up down here!" I gulped and imagined the mess it could have been.

"Yeah!" I agreed as we walked up the stairs. I looked down, keeping my eyes on my feet. I brought them up to see a familiar figure.

"Taryn!" It shirked girlie, squeezing me tightly.

"Erika! What's up?" I laughed and she let go.

"Not much. Just waiting for the guys to come home from the IGA." I laughed at the plight of Finn trying to find the milk. That's when I noticed a figure I'd never seen before. He was lean but shorter than Junko and taller than Finn. His hair was brown and was a shaggy cropped look. It looked a bit like military crop but it was grown out. His eyes were a beautiful blue, a pure blue. Even Finn doesn't even have perfect blue eyes. They're more aqua than blue. They searched mine and I blushed.

"Hello, I'm Charles." His voice had a slight british accent.

"Taryn. Nice to meet you." I reached my hand out and he quickly shook it. It was cool and smooth. I frowned and I looked back into his eyes. They flickered evilly and I backed up involuntarily.

"Yeah, Charles is my older bro. He decided to go to England for college and now he's off on vacation." I frowned and I looked at him again. He smiled bashfully although even through his smile, it flashed evilly. I shivered and managed to smile back. I don't know what was coming over me but my entire body screamed 'GET AWAY NOW!' I froze myself in fear, not ready to explain why I'd randomly run off. My smile was weak but he accepted it, eyeing me like a piece of meat. I instantly wished that the boys were home.


	10. Start of Something Evil

"Piper, when are the guys getting back?" I felt the need to whisper my question although it wouldn't matter if I had spoken it. Piper frowned at me and answered in a normal voice.

"They should be here really soon." Piper reassured me and a door opened somewhere. I gasped and ran toward the front door. Aerrow was the first one through the door, smiling and carrying a bag with bread in it. Finn entered right after Aerrow, a confused look on his face as he carried in the eggs and something else; maybe meat.

"Don't get a headache, Finn. It might be too deadly for you." Stork commented as he walked in, twirling keys and carrying a small plastic bag.

"Ha ha. You're too funny, Stork." Finn replied, attempting to walk up the three steps that separated the entrance way from the main level. Stork smirked and pushed Finn lightly on the back. Finn scowled and they both followed Aerrow into the kitchen.

"Hey," Someone said loudly behind me and I jumped violently. Piper giggled and I twisted around. Junko's tall body never ceased to amaze me. I found myself staring at his chest before tilting my head back to look at him. "What's up?"

"What's up?! Why do you enjoy scaring me so much? I'm jumpy!" I yelled lightly at him. Junko laughed and walked to the kitchen with five bags of food in his hands. I sighed. How can you stay mad at a person who's so sweet? Aerrow was the first one out and walked to Piper's side.

"I'm home." He whispered to her lightly; not lightly enough for me not to hear.

"I missed you." She whispered back. I bit the inside of my lip, embarrassed about knowing what they're saying to one another.

"I missed you more." Aerrow faintly whispered, taking her hand lightly. My face felt as if it were red and I was pretty sure it was. I watched Stork walk over Erika and whisper something in her ear. I was grateful that I couldn't hear them. Erika stole a glance my way and Charles, who had moved from Erika's side to the couch, looked at me as well. I frowned before I realised that I was holding my breath. I let it out forcefully and started to breath normal. That's when yelling from the kitchen stopped all activities. Well, all except Charles who turned the TV on and had hard-core rock and roll on in the background.

"You don't EVEN know HOW to love!" Finn yelled.

"Well, at least I'm NOT a WOMANIZER!" Junko yelled back. I frowned and followed Aerrow into the kitchen. He drug Piper with him, her body close to his. Finn and Junko were close to one another, panting with a growl on their voices.

"I'm NOT a womanizer. There's just no woman perfect for me... until now." Finn said with a growl. I leaned against the door frame, wondering if I could figure out who this perfect woman is.

"Finn," Junko huffed angrily. "You ARE a WOMANIZER! If she really knows the truth, she deserves you but she doesn't! You've only gone after a woman if she presents a challenge or she's hot. She's both"

"Yeah, that's what makes it FUN! Do you know WHAT FUN is, Junko?" Finn angrily spat at him as he ripped the fridge door open.

"I hope you die trying to get her love." Obviously, this girl was very pretty and popular for both Junko and Finn to be fighting over. I'd like to meet this girl, just to see for myself. I shifted my feet and looked on as Finn came up with a reply. Finn gasped and turned to Junko with teary eyes. "Finn," Junko started, taking a step toward Finn. Finn backed up.

"Lo Siento!" Junko said and I frowned. What did he just say?!

"I accept." Finn hiccuped out, moving toward Junko with a hand out. They shook and Junko spoke up.

"I know you love her but I love Taryn more." My body froze completely. It felt like a electric tingle was trapped at the tips of my fingers. My heart accelerated and pounded against my chest with the intention of getting out one way or another.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't challenge you." Finn retorted, holding out a hand.

"May the best man win!" Junko replied, shaking Finn's hand and they both laughed. I gasped loudly, my breathing trying to keep up with my heart rate. They both turned toward me and their faces dropped quickly. "Taryn..." I blunk and nodded slowly.

"Taryn, are you OK?" Finn asked as they both approached me. I was paralyzed once more, my body not responding to my mind. Even if I could move, I don't think I would. I wanted them near me; I wanted them to protect me. I loved them both. My face was a blank when I processed what I was thinking. I LOVE them; I truly do! I finally registered that two people were hugging me at the same time. I slowly brought my arms around their necks and whispered softly.

"I love you two! You guys are amazing!" I let go and they both straightened up. Junko smiled widely as Finn turned red. I smiled and Piper pulled lightly on my sleeve.

"Umm, we got a problem here!" Piper exclaimed and she pulled me to where everyone else was, near the TV. Finn and Junko followed confused and I shrugged my shoulders. We reached the television set and Piper sat me on the couch in between Aerrow and Charles. I shivered but focused on the TV. Remains of some building were flashing across it and I shrugged.

"So some place in Iran or whatever got blown up. What's that got to do with us? We're in Canada." Piper turned it up and the words became recognizable. The news reporter sounded sketchy and scared.

"Earlier today, the Pentagon was attacked. It is unclear who the attacker is, but there is substantial evidence that it was a series of bombs. The Pentagon itself is utterly demolished, and all of the approximately 23,000 military and civilian employees have been killed. So far, there are no leads except for a note and a small Union Jack. The note reads, 'RULE BRITAIN! LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!'." We all stopped, our mouths open at the news.

"Someone bombed the pentagon?!" I said, scared for Mom and Josh even though they were nowhere closed to the bombing.

"That's one pretty talented person." Charles piped up, his face speechless although his eyes started flickering again. I shivered.

"Yeah, I wonder how they did it." Erika added, holding Stork's hand. Stork petted it softly and Erika's face calmed quickly.

"I don't know, but we're dealing with someone who hates America and loves England." Aerrow figured, holding Piper close. I looked over at Charles, feeling as if he were responsible for it. His eyes flickered on and off as if to confirm my suspicion.


	11. Midnight Shock

"I swear, Erika. Your brother is evil..." I told Erika as I pulled her aside while the rest of the team talked over the situation.

"Taryn, you're being paranoid. Charles is a really nice guy." Erika hissed as we attempted to walk down the small hallway. I sighed and jumped down the stairs toward the front door. I yanked it open and Erika stepped down the stairs and outside, a scowl lightly playing on her face.

"His eyes flickered when the news turned on. His body posture is... weird!" Erika sneered at me and I smirked. Now, I know I'm being stupid! "Umm, well, I still think he's evil." My point was getting weaker and weaker with each passing second. Erika sneered lightly at me.

"Tara, enough!" I gasped. She... she turned my name into something common, something ugly. I growled and mumbled under my breath.

"Sure, Erik... whatever you say!" Erika smirked and rolled her eyes before walking toward the road. I followed and we watched a Prius drive by.

"Nnnnnnoooooooooommmmmmmm!" It sounded loudly as it past us. I laughed silently, reminding myself of Jeff Dunham.

"That's just ironic." I whispered lightly and Erika chuckled.

"Yeah, I know!" We giggled for a while until Erika finally sobered up and stared at me with a tiny bit of hatred hidden within. I sighed.

"Come on! It's true! He is evil and you know it!"

"You know what?" Erika asked and I groaned. I could see the reply she was gonna give me. I played along, just to be safe.

"What?"

"Charles is my only brother and I've known him longer than you. He's not evil. Besides, you've known him for... what? Two days?"

"Two and half days." I mumbled as I scuffed my shoe on the grass.

"Exactly." Erika simply stated. I sighed lightly. There's no way she'll listen to me. I looked down at my shoes and contemplated how I can prove that he's evil. "Well, I'm going inside to grab my things then I'm going to the park. Want to join me?"

"Sure, I'll wait out here." I muttered. Erika laid her hand on my head. It was surprisingly warmer than any I've ever felt.

"Cheer up, Taryn. Not everybody can be right." I scrunched my nose at her and she giggled as she started to the door. Her hand left a warm invisible imprint on my head and I sat in the grass, trying to plan a way of exposing Charles. That's when a faint roar caught my ears. I frowned and looked up and down the road. Nothing was there and I closed my eyes, trying to think. The roar kept getting louder and louder till it finally blocked out my thinking. It appeared at the end of the block and I automatically covered my ears. It was so loud that my ear drums felt like they were bleeding.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled stupidly. My words were lost instantly and I gritted my teeth. Their metal music was heavy and it competed with the engine to be the loudest. They came closer and closer to the house and I stood up, trying to get inside the house before my ear drums blew up. I screamed, only to be lost in the noise. My eyes started watering from the immense pain and I nearly reached the door when sudden silence envolped me. I panicked. Oh God, I'm...deaf! I shook my head and tears flew as I tried to hear anything. That's when faint voices reached my ears.

"Wow, she's a looker, ain't she?" Another person cat-called me and I sighed. Well, at least I'm not deaf.

"Hey, pretty. What are you doing out here all alone?" I turned around to see a huge hummer parked on the curb with four guys jumping out. They certainly had colourful hair. The one that approached me first had white hair but he looked no older than Charles. The guy that followed him out of the hummer was... terrifying! His clothing was full of spikes and leather but his hair is what set me into shivers. His hair was gelled into long, tall spikes which were bright red. The guy who I think cat-called was behind the spiky red haired guy with a sneer on his face. The last guy was completely bald but he scared me by flicking his lighter on and off.

"I'm not alone." I simply stated, trying to look brave.

"You look like it." The white haired man exclaimed.

"Come on, girlie," The green haired grinner said, walking closer to me. "I'll show you a good time."

"No thanks! I'm fine." I said quietly.

"Come on. You know you want to hang out with the big boys." The Fire Player said, grabbing my arm.

"I've got enough big boys to play with, thank you very much." I smirked and tried to take my arm back. He had a strong grip and my fight was futile.

"Don't fight it," The messy green haired man ran his fingers down my back. It tingled lightly and I fought harder. "Your fight isn't going to work."

"Let go of me!" I yelled and wished that someone would look out the window.

"Let us take you out and show you a good time!" The red spiked man whispered in my ear.

"LET HER GO!" Someone roared and I smiled. All of the Storm Hawks including Erika and Charles poured out of the house and surrounded the four guys. They all hesitated and let go of me. I sighed and rubbed my shoulder, happy to be free. Charles stepped beside me and the four guys smiled quickly.

"Sorry about these guys. I forgot to tell you guys that they were coming over today. This is Spalding," He motioned to the white haired man. "Jake," The red spiked guy waved. "Mitch," The messy green haired guy smirked lightly at me. I shivered. "And Pyro." The bald fire player flicked his lighter on and off again. "Sorry for their rudeness, Taryn. I'm sure they didn't mean it." He shot a menacing look toward them and Mitch grinned. Charles turned back to us. "Oh and by the way, they're staying over tonight."

"What?!" Everybody shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12 am...

I woke with a start.

"Stupid dream." I exclaimed and shook it out of my head before it could pop up in my head. Piper snored lightly beside me and I smiled. At least, Piper understands me better than most people. I felt like waking Piper up to tell her about everything but she looked so happy, I decided against it. "Tomorrow," I whispered lightly. I got out of bed and climbed over Piper to reach the door. Maybe, if I walk it off, I'll be able to fall back asleep. I opened the door slowly and walked out into the dark hall. My heart jumped as I felt my way down the hall. My finger hit a wood object and it opened up a tiny bit to show a bright light. I groaned and peeked through the door, wondering who was up. Spalding, Mitch, Jake, Pyro, and Charles were all sitting around a table, playing poker or blackjack, I couldn't really tell. That's when Charles spoke up.

"You guys shouldn't have done that to Taryn today."

"But..." Mitch spoke up but Charles cut him off.

"No 'buts', Mitch! You all nearly gave up our plans."

"Sorry, Boss." They all chimed together and Charles stood up, grabbing his head.

"I swear you guys are idoits at times! Thanks to you all, Mitch the most, we have to speed up Operation Burning Freedom. I hope you're happy."

"Sorry, Boss." They all chimed again.

"Pyro, get Lark and tell her that the Storm Hawks are here. She'll be here with that Ace of hers as soon as possible."

"Sure, Boss. Right away, Boss." Pyro answered and brought out his cellphone which had fire designs on it. Lark had a familiar ring to it. I know I've heard it before. That's when my mind whirled back to every Storm Hawk episode. 'Best Friends Forever' crossed my mind and a blonde pigtailed girl flashed into my mind. Piper's happy mind also falshed into my mind and I snuck back to my room. I closed the dark door slowly and crawled to Piper's side.

"Piper?!" I shook her and she groaned.

"What now?!" She asked, still half asleep.

"Who's Lark?" I asked, tensing up for the answer. Piper sat up quickly and stared at me with a fear faintly on her face.

"Lark is Cyclonis!"


	12. Acceptance

**Author's Note: I should probably add this in cause I was told to. Hawk-Masters is my inspiration for the last couple of chapters and created Charles and his gang for me so I say thank you. I might not have a great story like this without your help!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's what you heard?!" Aerrow asked me as Piper and I walked out of our room. Piper's face went white and I questioned her look.

"I told Aerrow through an... email?!" I nodded and smirked at Piper. Atmosian people just don't get the idea and concept of the Internet. I could see why! It can be damn right confusing at times!

"That's what I heard, Aerrow. There was no mistaking that Charles and 'Lark' are working together."

"Well, let's go tell the others." Aerrow said as he turned to go to the living room. Piper caught his elbow and pulled him back.

"No! Erika didn't except it the first time from Taryn. What makes you think she'll believe us?"

"Well, um," Aerrow's tongue faltered him and we sat there in silence. I started giggling lightly as Aerrow attempted to find the right words. "She... she has to believe us!" Aerrow said proudly and I snorted. I coughed and Piper snickered.

"Wait, you're serious, right?" I defended myself by raising my arms up. Aerrow glared at me deadly and I raise my arms to cover my face. "Just asking a question! Don't kill me!" Piper snickered and walked in between us.

"Remember, Aerrow! We need her. You're not allowed to kill her... yet." I chuckled lightly and Aerrow's face lit up significantly. "Anyways," Piper started up. "Erika is gonna need a lot of convincing before she'll believe us. We need solid evidence against Charles."

"She's got a point." I whispered. Aerrow sighed and nodded with us. I smirked. It felt good to be right for once! "Well, we should..." I paused as a door close to us cracked open. Piper's eyes got wider and Aerrow's breathing halted all together. The door opened and Junko stood in the doorway, yawning with crying eyes.

"Ahhhhmmm. Oh, hey guys! What are you doing in front of my door?" He leaned against the door frame and stared at each of us. That's when I noticed what he was wearing. His shirt was black with small red strips on the sides. It was a little short on him and his stomach showed every so often. That didn't hurt me one bit; I got to see a nice six-pack. His boxers were lighter in colour compared to his shirt and they had a logo on them. I squinted and realized that the logos were the Autobot symbol. I didn't know Junko was into Transformers?! "Do you see something you like?" I raised my eyes to see Junko smirk lightly. I blushed.

"I didn't know you were into Transformers!" I exclaimed and Junko jumped out of the doorway and into the already cramped hallway.

"Oh, yeah! I love Transformers! My favorite character is Bumblebee. I love how he protects everyone he loves." He looked down at me with hinting eyes and I got the hint. I started to blush and Junko smirked again. Piper and Aerrow coughed. "Oh, sorry guys! Forgot about you for a second. So, Taryn, what do you say that Finn, you and I go see the new Transformers movie tomorrow?"

"Sure, Junko. Why don't you tell Finn the plans?"

"Ok, see you later, Taryn! I'll get started on breakfast, Piper." Piper nodded and Junko skidded down the hall in his socks before turning a sharp corner. I sighed and turn back to Piper and Aerrow.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I found it cute." Piper exclaimed and Aerrow nodded.

"How sweet. You've got a movie date!" Aerrow exclaimed with a fake sweetness and I smacked him on the arm. He smirked and I glared at him.

"Thanks," I said sulkily and the smell of pancakes and eggs wafted through the air. "Mmmm. Let's eat and then plan. I'm hungry!" Piper laughed and we squeezed ourselves out of the hallway. "Aerrow, are you..." A funny skidding noise issued and I frowned.

"AHHH!" Piper screamed and laughed as I turned to face her. Aerrow had a smirk on his face and Piper laughed in his arms. He had her in a prince/ princess hold and Aerrow twirled twice before setting her down. I laughed lightly and we jumped into the kitchen to find Erika, Stork, Finn and Junko talking.

"Hey, where's Charles and everybody else?"

"I don't know! They might be outside." Erika exclaimed lightly before starting Stork in conversation about daily events. Stork eagerly jumped in and looked at us every so often with a scared look on his face. I frowned and grabbed a plate from the counter, ready to dig into the food.

_An hour later and a stomach full..._

"Ahh, that was AMAZING!" I exclaimed. Junko smiled and Finn shimmied his chair toward me. I blinked and his arm quickly snaked around my shoulders.

"So...Taryn? You're going on a date with Junko and I tomorrow. Won't you feel uncomfortable?" I smiled lightly and Erika got up.

"I gotta go to the store. I'll be back in a while." I nodded and Finn waved in her direction, not bothering to look away from me. I blushed and Stork stood up beside Erika, grasping her arm. He whispered something in her ear and she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Stork smiled lightly and let her arm go. Erika smirked and disappeared.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question." Finn exclaimed and I blushed a deeper red.

"Um, yeah. It'll feel a little funny..." I admitted and Finn squeezed my shoulders closer to his body.

"Don't worry," Finn whispered hoarsely in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine; good shivers. "I'll keep you warm in the chill theatre." I froze and was about to reply when the shattering of glass interrupted all talk. We all looked toward the kitchen counter to find Junko with eyes pinned shut and his fists were clenched and shaking. His right hand was bleeding slightly and glass shards were everywhere in front of him.

"Junko!!" I exclaimed and I slipped away from Finn. I darted up to the counter quicker than any of them and I grabbed his fist. He jerked away but I held my grip and he brought his hand back to me. I lightly grabbed his fingers and uncurled them one by one. He flinched each time but allowed me to touch them. "Junko, what happened?"

"I don't know. I think my anger got the best of me. Sorry..." He exclaimed and I dug into the drawer to find a pair of tweezers.

"It's ok." I didn't bother to look up at his face as I lightly scoured his hand to find the glass shards. I found a couple and breathed in. I really don't like the sight of other people's blood. I don't mind my own but once other people start bleeding, I feel faint and dizzy. I squeezed his hand and blood squirted onto his hand. I hiccuped ugly and pulled it out with my eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" Junko exclaimed and I looked up to see tears in his eyes. I gulped and replied.

"I'm fine. You're the one who's hurt. You should be worried about yourself." Junko smiled and went to reply when a loud noise issued from outside. It sounded like two gunshots with a loud, pain-filled scream. Junko and I looked at each other before rushing out of the kitchen, jumping the stairs to the entrance, ripping the door open and bursting outside. A large SUV and the black Hummer stood idle outside the house and there was a line of gore toward the house which lead to a heap on the ground. I burped lightly, knowing that it wasn't my blood. The heap stirred and long blonde hair stood out from the filth.

"ERIKA!!" Stork and I screamed. I took off running toward the pile and we both reached her at the same time. Stork turned her over and I gasped. Her right shoulder was hit deeply with a big bullet wound. I could tell it wasn't fatal because the blood was only oozing out instead of pumping. I gulped lightly and Stork looked at me.

"You have to dig it out!" He exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"What?! Dig what out?"

"The bullet! It needs to come out NOW!" He screamed at me and I gulped again. He had a point; a sick point but it was a point. She could die if I don't get it out now. I gulped and turned my head away as I felt my way toward the wound. I hit warm blood and my gag reflex started. I held it back and dug my finger into the hole. It was warm, it was gross, and it was absolutely necessary! I couldn't feel the bullet and Stork urged me to dig deeper.

"Taryn?" Erika asked me as she regained concousness.

"Yeah, Erika!"

"You were right! Charles is evil!" She exclaimed and blackness faded in and out of my vision. I felt the bullet and grabbed it with the tips of my fingers. Finally! God, it was in there deep! I pulled it out and examined it. It was deep red with blood and I gulped again. I felt someone shake my shoulders and a sharp pain to the neck brought darkness which I wanted more than anything.


	13. Near Death Scare

"Taryn! Taryn, wake up!" Somebody shouted in my left ear and I groaned. I really didn't need that! "Taryn! Seriously, get up! We need you." A different voice spoke softly on my right side and I automatically leaned toward it. It was soft, warm and smelled really nice. The voice on the left whimpered and I faced its' direction. That's when I realised my eyes wouldn't open.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered and someone with rough calloused hand grabbed my chin with a strong force. Sweat dripped into a cut on my chin and it burned with the fire of a million suns. I whimpered and attempted to pull away. That only got me a rougher grip and more pain in the cut. "Please, let go! It hurts!" A voice in front of me grunted and threw my head into the person left of me. I hit them with a good force and we knocked heads with each other. I felt blood rushing to the upper left side of my head and I groaned. That's gonna turn into a headache, I can feel it now. I noticed that someone was playing RockBand with a group of people. They were surprisingly good and they were playing... something by Disturbed. I can't remember the song, though!

"Enough, Pyro! I'll look after them from now on." Someone commanded and Pyro (?) grunted and walked away. "I'm terribly sorry, Taryn. I'm sure Pyro didn't mean it." I felt softer hands touch my face with longing. I felt so uncomfortable and I squirmed. The hands lightly kept me steady and the fingers moved toward my eyes. I panicked, unable to see what they were doing. "Shush, I'm not going to hurt you." I heard that both people beside me growled as the person in front of me caressed my cheek before removing something from my eyes. It wound around my head and I deduced it was a thick cloth material. The light got brighter and brighter until th cloth was completely off. I groaned and shut my eyes as I lolled my head left and right. It finally wasn't so bright and I eased my eyes open. I blunk slowly and bright green hair greeted me. I smirked.

"Mitch! I should have known." I exclaimed and he kneeled in front of me. My foot was in the perfect spot to can him if he did anything funny. He must've noticed for he moved to my left. I turned my head to follow him and noticed Finn sitting there with a giant purple buise forming on his forehead. He smiled at me weakly and I smiled back. Mitch turned my head to face him and I frowned.

"I don't understand why you hang out with these losers when you could be hanging out with me? What do you say? Come hang out with me. I promise to be extra gentle with you." Both Finn and the person right of me, who was Junko, growled and hissed at Mitch. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be joking me!" I exclaimed and spat at Mitch's feet. He gasped and crawled closer to me.

"Why, you selfish, idiotic son of a..." He slapped me across the face and I hit Junko with my body. "How dare you reject me?! You'll pay!" As I went to reply, Mitch pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it to my head. Finn and Junko screamed with tears running down their face, even Piper and Aerrow were screaming. I frowned and Mitch set something on my temple. It was hard and cold and my eyes grew huge with panic. It was a gun! My vision was instantly blurred by tears and I cuddled closer to Junko, afraid that these were my last minutes.

"Please, Mitch! Don't kill her! Don't!" Finn pleaded and Junko nodded. Mitch hit Finn upside the head and he laid there, lifeless.

"FINN!!" I screamed through the sobs, attempting to lean toward him. Mitch pressed the gun closer to my head and I leaned back against Junko. "I love you..." I whispered lightly to Junko.

"I know. I love you too." Junko replied and he laid his head on mine. I gulped and remembered everything in my life. My mom, Dad, Josh, Lili, Kayla, Aerrow, Piper, Stork, Erika, Junko, Finn... Ouch, the gun keeps digging in my head.

"Tell Finn the same. I'll miss you." I asked lightly and Junko simply nodded, unable to say anything else. Mitch clicked the safety off and pulled the trigger horn thingy back. (I seriously don't know what it's called and I refuse to Google it! Anyways, back to the story!) I gulped lightly and tears streaked down my face at an alarming rate. Yelling was everywhere and suddenly, time seemed to slow down. The yelling turned into demented low roars. I sniffed and laughed. Even the air smelt differently! It smelled like a spicy, sugary flower and I sniffed deeper. It was mixed in with a lemony sour smell. It smelled really good and I sighed. At least, I smelled something amazing before I died. By the way, why am I not dead yet? Time sped back to normal speed and I blunk.

"Stop!! What are you doing?" Someone yelled and I knew the voice immediantly. Dark Ace! Cyclonis must be close by! Sure enough, Cyclonis was walking around the corner with Dark Ace ahead of her by a few feet.

"This bitch," He spat at me and I growled. "wouldn't accept my offer I made to her. She has no purpose and is readily dispoable!" Mitch held the trigger tighter and I crunched up. Cyclons sighed and snapped her fingers. Within milli-seconds, Dark Ace had pinned Mitch down and threw his weapon away from them. Cyclonis shook her head and kneeled in front of Mitch's squished head. She was right in front of me! I could feel her robe brush my foot every so often.

"Tsk, tsk! Don't you see? We need this girl, she is very valuable! Now, I don't go off wrecking all of your valuables, right?" Mitch nodded with difficulty. "So you don't go wrecking mine!" She hit him in the face with her staff and he started screaming. Blood poured from his nose and I gagged. Why always in front of me?! Cyclonis turned her attention to me and smiled. "Well, you're Tara, I presume?"

"Taryn..." I mumbled. Even though she may kill me, I hated that mistake more! Ugh, it's so annoying! No nicknames; just Taryn!

"Same difference! Anyways, you have something we want."

"What?! What do you want? I'll give you anything!" Cyclonis tsked me and Dark Ace blacked out Mitch. He laid as still as Finn and I though he was dead. Lucky, both were still breathing. I sighed and Cyclonis kneeled next to me.

"I want something you can't give!" She waved her hand over her crystal and it glowed purple. The purple aura reached out and surrounded me. I gasped and my breath back in was shallow.

"What's happening?"

"I'm searching for what I want. Don't worry, it might hurt a little and eventually, it will kill you." Everyone gasped and I struggled to get out of its' grip. It tightened around me and I couldn't break away.

"Hey, Cyclonis! Can't you put your play things down for awhile?" A strange British voice said and everybody gasped.

"Starling!" Aerrow, Piper, and Junko exclaimed. Sure enough, a girl with deep purple hair appeared around the corner with a smirk on her face. Starling smiled her famous smile.

"Miss me?"


	14. Tree Line Escape

"Sky Knight!!" Cyclonis hissed and the aura disappeared. I gasped, welcoming the big breath of air that came in. Starling glared at Cyclonis before quickly scanning the area. I watched her eyes scan over the tent where Charles and the rest of his gang were still playing RockBand, over Finn and Mitch who were still knocked cold, over Junko who was looking hopeful. Her eyes hit me and I smiled weakly. She had no response and my smile dwindled quickly. Ok, what's her problem?! Cyclonis knocked me out of my thinking. "How did you get here, Sky Knight?!" She spat the last two words and Starling smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." With a lightning flash of a pounce, she kicked Dark Ace square in the jaw. He stumbled and fell backwards as Cyclonis frowned, crouching down.

"What's with you Goody-goody two-shoes and your "Let's save people even if they stab you in the back later!"? I don't understand the reason."

"Here's your reason: Pride!" Starling exclaimed and Master Cyclonis sighed and blew bits of hair out of her vision. Starling glared as Cyclonis gave her answer, Dark Ace getting up slowly by her feet.

"Seriously, Pride!? Is that all you live for? Well, I'll tell you something..." Dark Ace got up and quickly disarmed Starling throwing her to the ground. Cyclonis walked up to her, her robe skirting across my feet once more. I growled and she looked at me with a smug look upon her face. I gritted my teeth and she walked right on past until she was standing over Starling. "Pride doesn't get you far in the REAL world!" I had to admire her reason. Pride doesn't really work here... Well, not in Valleyview, anyways! Her staff glowed a deep purple and a sudden crash in the tent shocked my senses.

"What happened?" I whispered inaudibly to myself. My answer flew out of the tent flaps and was ten feet in the air, fouling the air with cursed words.

"What the....?! Get me down from here, you WITCH!" I recognized the voice to be Charles. Cyclonis held Charles in the air as the rest of the crew came out to investigate. Their faces were priceless and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Junko nudged me in the side and I suppressed my chuckles, trying to keep them from Cyclonis. Junko rolled his eyes and nudged me again.

"What do you want?!" I whispered harshly.

"Look over there!" Junko whispered, nodding his head to the brush twenty feet in front of him. I squinted and frowned at the impenetrable forest.

"There's nothin...." Something flickered in the woods, something mechanical or metal. I frowned and scoured the area closely. The flicker appeared again only ten feet to the left. I could barely see it because of Junko. "What's that and where is it going?"

"Back-up!" Junko forgot to whisper and Dark Ace glanced our way. Even Cyclonis was wondering about Junko's out-break.

"What did you say?" Cyclonis glared at us and I felt the sweat pour down my neck. She waited before moving toward us with an anger on her face. I jabbed Junko clear in the ribs and he wheezed.

"That's what you get for being a loud mouth!" I whispered harshly and Cyclonis reached us, her figure towering over us like some fearful guardian. I shivered and noticed what had happened since the Charles incident. All of Charles group were lying on the ground in front of Finn, knocked out. Finn was groaning and the purple bruise was turning blacker by the minute. At least he was finally waking up! I sighed and Cyclonis caught my chin with her hand. It was ice cold but felt so good on my cut chin. It wasn't sweaty or rough; just cold. I smirked and she gripped tighter.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed lightly and she smirked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Junko looking torn. He wanted to help me but she wasn't hurting me...yet!

"What did you say?!" She yelled at Junko. I saw Junko sweat before his eyes lit up. He had an idea... I hope it's a good one!

"I said... Pack up! Pack up, Cyclonis, cause we're going to get you..." Okay, so his comebacks could use some work but at least he tried. I shook my head and even Dark Ace was confused.

"Okay..." Cyclonis said, getting to her feet. The rope tightened and I gasped. It started to cut into my elbow and my eyes watered. Oh my god, it hurts so much! I felt the inside of my elbows being rubbed raw. The rope was pulling into my skin and I swore. Cyclonis paid no attention as she skirted toward Dark Ace whom was wrestling with Starling. I concentrated on their conversation rather than the ropes.

"Let go, you brute! You can't hit a girl! That's not gentlemen like!" Dark Ace rolled his eyes and dug his knee into her chest while his blade hovered near her neck.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't like to play by the rules."

"What rules? I just said you weren't a gentlemen!" Starling exclaimed and Dark Ace sighed, resting his blade on her throat.

"Never mind." Tears streaked down my face as I watched Starling struggle to get out of his grip. Besides, the rope was cutting even deeper. Skin split open and blood spilled over onto the ropes. I whimpered and Junko smiled weakly. I knew he felt what I was feeling for his elbow were raw as well. The ropes began to loosen and I frowned. What's happening? A sharp snap was heard and I smirked as the ropes fell limp across my lap. We're free but how?!

"Remember us?" a familiar voice exclaimed and I squealed.

"ERIKA!" Junko smiled at me for my sudden outburst and it distracted Dark Ace enough for Starling to kick him off. He flew toward the tent, thudded to the ground and skidded just inside the tent walls.

"Forgetting someone?!" Stork stood beside her, a large pair of scissors in his hands. I smiled at him and he managed to smirk back.

"Stork!! How's it going?" Stork smirked and Erika smiled before a purple light whizzed three inches past her hair. It burned her hair and the air immediately stunk badly. I cringed my freckled nose and even Finn had to pipe up.

"What stinks...?" He was still in a drozed state and I sighed quickly swooping down to put his arm on her shoulder.

"God, Finn. You weigh a..." The last word was cut off by another purple light hitting the tree a foot above my head. "What the hell?!"

"I want it and I want it NOW!!!!" Cyclonis screeched and I had the urge to drop Finn to cover my ears.

"Taryn..." Finn whispered to my left. I turned my head slightly toward him and he nuzzled my head. I smirked and whispered back as I dropped down to miss another purple light.

"What is it, Finn?"

"I can stand on my own now!" I gave his arm back but held his hand to keep him close. Everybody else was distracting Cyclonis and Dark Ace as Junko jumped backwards toward them.

"Taryn, get out of here! You need to give Finn a head start! Quick, move it!" I frowned before understanding what he was saying.

"Come on, Finn! We got to go!" Finn nodded lazily and we dodged another purple light, making our way to the tree line.

"Don't let her get away!" I heard Cyclonis yell as we reached the trees. I smirked and Aerrow flashed a smile at me as I dove my way into the trees with a dazed Finn in hand.


	15. Have I made a Mistake?

"COME ON, FINN!" I yelled back although he was only two feet behind me.

"I'm NOT GOING ANYWHERE, TARYN!!!" Finn yelled back, gritting his teeth and clutching his head with his free hand. I tightened my grip on him as I drove into the deepest brush I could find without leaving a trail. I, cautiously but quickly, made my way through it without an obvious trail. Finn, on the other hand, had different plans. He decided to cut straight through it, creating a trail that only a human could create. I sighed and continued on, attempting to run toward town. Only thing was... I didn't know which way town was! Oh well! Running away from them was the priority until we find a highway.

"Ok, Finn. Let's keep going." Twigs brushed my face and I pulled the twigs back trying to keep them out of my cuts. My bruise throbbed and I clutched it, forgetting about the twig. When I finally realised what I did, it was too late. SWACK! It slapped me straight in the face and I snapped it in two. Finn giggled and I turned around quickly, dragging him closer to me. His face wasn't dazed anymore and he smirked at me. I didn't notice how close he was until I smelt him. Mmm, he smelt good...wait, he's laughing at me! I frowned at him and he stepped back.

"Whoa, Taryn! It's just a twig!" He flashed me a flirty smile and I couldn't help but feel a little hotter. I turned on my toes and continued to walk.

"Whatever, Finn!" I said with a soft edge to my voice. I was going for anger but he just had to dazzle me...Great, just great! He has the most amazing smile... Sorry! Didn't mean to get off track! I passed a huge tree and spotted a opening a couple feet in front of us.

"Sorry if you're angry at me..." Finn said, his voice sincere and sweet. I sighed. It's already hard enough picking between them. They're just making it harder on me! I stepped onto the edge of the clearing and smiled. It was perfect! It was small and easily miss-able, perfect for hanging out before diving into the forest again. I dragged him into the clearing and let go of his hand, sitting on dry moss. Finn smirked weakly and sat in front of me, his head hung slightly. I crossed my legs and reached over, lifting his eyes to meet mine.

"I'm not mad at you, Finn. You're a brave man and you stood up to Cyclonis although you were helpless." Finn's eyes twinkled and I smiled. He dropped his head a little bit and I let go of his chin.

"You...don't like me...? You like Junko better, right?" I looked at him and he looked up at me through his lashes. The look on his face crushed me and I gulped.

"Finn..." I started and his aqua eyes dropped to the grass between his legs. I scratched my neck and continued. "Don't say that. It's not true..." His eyes shot up to look at me and I felt as if I lied.

"So you do like me...more?" He sounded so childish that it broke my heart a little bit. His gaze was so steady and hopeful that I had to look away.

"Well, ummm... I like you two...equally..." Finn's immediate reaction killed me. His face looked as if he was slapped and his head hung lower than before. "Finn... I love you. I love you more than you think.. but..." I gulped and closed my eyes. How can I break it to him without hurting myself or him? I felt like crying when a burst of warm air hit my face. I frowned and went to open my eyes when lips crashed onto mine. My arms turned numb and both my head and elbows stopped hurting. I knew it was Finn; he was the only one around. I smirked and Finn's lip smirked back. Oh my god, his lips are SO soft. He must use Chapstick or something! He started to push down and I started to lean down. He was overpowering but soft and sweet; just the way I like it. I felt his arms shift and suddenly, his kiss was deepening. I thought nothing of it until his tongue slipped along my bottom lip. That's when I panicked. I love Finn but this didn't seem right. Not at all! I touched his chest and I felt him smirk. I pinched my lips together and Finn raised his head.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"Bloody hell, Finn! What's gotten into you?!" I smiled on the inside. Spending a month with your aunts and uncles in England really gets to you! Finn's face looked dejected and I felt horrible.

"I thought you loved me!" He whispered, looking down at his shoes. I grabbed his chin again. He jerked away from me and I grabbed his arm.

"Finn, I do love you but I need some time to think! Please, let me think!" Finn nodded and sat back, allowing me to get up. "Thank you!" Finn simply nodded in my direction and I crossed my arms. I couldn't deny it. I LOVED kissing him! It was great but... Junko... I coughed and Finn shuffled.

"TARYN! FINN!" Aerrow's voice cut through the trees and for a split second, I didn't want to call back. I didn't want them finding Finn and I. I wanted to go back to kissing Finn and enjoying the moment. I licked my lips and opened my mouth.

"Sorry..." Finn nodded again and I started to yell. "OVER HERE!" Within minutes, Aerrow's striking red hair cut through the forest. Soon, Piper and Junko cut through followed by everyone else including Starling.

"TARYN!" Junko yelled as he ran over and picked me off the ground. I smiled weakly and I couldn't help looking back at Finn.

"Junko..." I said, as he embraced me. It didn't feel right; it didn't feel like home. Junko let go of me and I stared at Finn. He was talking to Aerrow about something when he caught my eyes and we stared at each other for awhile. Do I know what I'm doing? Will I be able to get out of this mess? Can Finn love me anymore? These questions swam through my head as Finn looked at me with deep aqua eyes. I pleaded silently. He nodded and, with one last look, turned back to Aerrow. My questions were suddenly answered. I DON'T know what I'm doing, I CAN'T get out of this mess and Finn MIGHT not love me anymore. Fear engulfed me as I looked at Finn while in Junko's embrace.

Have I screwed EVERYTHING up?!


	16. Recalling the Past

"Stupid me! Just couldn't go with a good thing, could you? But noooooo, you have to be polite and give both sides a chance!" I whispered to myself, clenching my teeth together. It's been two days since the incident and Finn refused to talk to me. He would hand letters and get Piper to speak for him but every time I tried to talk to him, he would leave without a word. I grumbled as I reached, on my tiptoes, for my Chemistry textbook when someone coughed to my left. I ignored it at first as the textbook was just out of my reach. The second cough wasn't so polite. I grabbed the spine of my textbook, shoved it into my bookbag and shut my locker. A girl figure was leaning where the cough came from and I spoke, thinking that she was just asking if I were new.

"Yeah?!" I didn't bother to look at her as my binder wouldn't co-operate with me. It kept popping out of my bag. I growled and the girl asked her question.

"Do we know each other?" I sighed and answered.

"I don't thi...." I looked up and froze. "Cyclonis!" I exclaimed and backed away from the girl. She looked exactly like Cyclonis, except she was in a mini skirt, a simple red tie, a white blouse and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The girl giggled and moved closer to me. I responded by backing up and caused a 'Grade 11'er to drop their school stuff. He glared at me and went off collecting his things. I didn't have the sense to help him for this girl captivated my attention.

"Listen, I'm not Cyclonis..." She replied, a smirk on her face.

"How can I believe you?"

"I came here with Starling!" She said and it shocked me. I scrunched my freckled nose at her and she smirked. Really, what is this girl trying to pull over on me? I frowned harder and stood with my hands on my hips.

"So, that doesn't prove anything!" I said with a snarl in my voice. A couple of people looked at me and shook their heads, whispering about something. I didn't care what they said! This girl is an impostor! I growled and a couple near me inched away slowly, unsure of what I would do. Wow, This sucks! I must look like a LOSER talking to myself. I sighed and the girl rolled her eyes. I frowned at this bubbly girl who was laughing at me now. She didn't ACT like Cyclonis, that's for sure. That's when I heard a voice that I really wanted to hear.

"_I'm surprised I got the job. I didn't think they would give it to me..."_ Starling's voice echoed up the staircase by my locker. I smirked and the girl smiled at me. She looked as if her point had come to save her...which technically it was. LOSER!!! I shook my head angrily and urged Piper and Starling over. Piper spotted me and drug Starling over. Starling was dressed in a very professional yet sexy outfit which caught the attention of the guys. Piper, on the other hand, had a more subtle yet equally attractive and stylish outfit. I felt a little out of place with my favorite worn-in jeans and spaghetti strapped back tank-top. I felt like a slob at the sight of them. Piper reached me and hugged lightly. I stared at Starling again and frowned.

"How did you get here, Starling?" I asked, confused.

"I got a substitute job here in order to keep an idea on you guys." I contemplated as she spoke. It did make sense! We could keep contact with Starling easily.

"So what did you w....?" Piper started before spotting the girl. Her voice was stuck in her throat and her body was in a state of shock. Her voice crackled back to life and the shock turned into anger. "Cyclonis..." She reached to her back pocket where her staff is usually held. She frowned and I smirked. Aerrow, recently, banned weapon usage in school to keep their secret. Just as they gave me my own weapon! DAMN!

"I'm not Cyclonis..." The girl replied, an anger on her face. Piper just stared at her with a longing to kill her. I was about to ask Starling about the girl when she walked over to the girl and slipped her arm around the girl's neck.

"Nylia! How have you been?" Starling asked as she gave a nuggie to Nylia.

"Gee, you can be an annoying best friend!" Nylia said, slipping out of her grip and sticking her tongue out at her.

"You love me." Starling replied and both Piper and I were confused. Nylia attempted to fix her hair and gave up, pulling her ponytail out. With her hair down, she looked EXACTLY like Cyclonis. Piper and I glanced at each other briefly.

"Woah! Wait! You've got to explain this to me." I asked and Starling shook her head, grabbing my arm. Nylia finally put her hair up in the ponytail and followed the rest of us. Starling pulled me into an empty classroom, followed by Nylia and Piper, who closed the door quickly. Starling got on the phone and let all three of us off the hook for the rest of the day.

"Okay, so here it is! On my home Terra, a new kid moved into my neighbourhood and I was elected to greet them with a welcoming basket. As a teen, I didn't really feel like it but I was curious about these new people. When I reached there, I realised that it was Nylia's family and that she was only six at the time. She was amazingly adorable and the first time I met her, she offered me her blue blanket. I, later, was told that she rarely let people touch her blanket."

"I still have the blanket..." Nylia admitted and I smiled. I still had my favorite blanket from my younger years. Starling smiled and caught my attention again.

"Anyways, I knew she trusted me majorly and I continued to go back everyday. We soon became best friends and stayed friends as our interests changed. We even started combat practice when she was old enough. When Cyclonia invaded the Terra, I feared for Nylia's family. I had become part of the Interceptors by then and haven't seen them in a while. I was afraid they'd all be killed. I safely got them out and toward Terra Atmosia where they would be I got back, Repton and his gang had destroyed most of my crew. My sharpshooter and I were back to back in combat when he suggested the worsest thing ever. He told me to ditch him ad save myself, to save the name of the Interceptors. I refused to leave his side and he threw me out of control, diving into the Wastelands. I lost sight of the fight and I blanked out. As I came back into it, I booted the skimmer back up and got out of the Wastelands. There was no sign of him anywhere. I searched for days and nothing showed. I accepted that he was dead and I was the last survivor. I haven't seen Nylia since then."

"I'm glad I found you!" Nylia said, grabbing Starling's arm. She turned to me and I smiled. "I guess I can explain why I look like Cyclonis. You see, Cyclonis and I were twins at birth. My real mother preferred Cyclonis to me and even Grandmother shunned me for her. For some reason, I was the ugly duckling although I looked exactly like her. When I was two, Mother finally couldn't handle both of us on her wage so she had to get rid of one of us. Naturally, it was me. I was dumped into an orphanage and several months later, I found out Mother died under a stress-induced heart attack. Cyclonis went to Grandmother and they forgot about me. A week later, I was adopted to my new family and lived on Atmosia for awhile until we moved to Starling's home Terra..."

"The rest is history, right?" I asked and Piper had a funny look on her face.

"Starling, what was the name of your sharpshooter?"

"Oh, It was..." A loud bang on the door caught us all off guard and I held my breath. That's not a student or a teacher! Another bang issued through the classroom and we huddled together, afraid of who it was. Somebody jiggled the lock and it opened. That's when my heart rate dropped.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Charles asked as he walked into the room, flanked by the rest of his gang. They're here!


	17. Unbelievable

"Shit..." I whispered as Charles and his gang stepped into the classroom, securing the door behind them. They had guns and nice ones if you ask me. Charles had a AK-47 while Jake and Spalding had a Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun. Pyro, of course, had a Flamethrower and Mitch had a RPK light machine gun, which suited his personality perfectly. When I was little, Dad had shown me guns over the Internet for hunting/protection purposes. It seems odd but I can tell what type of gun and make by just looking at it. I'd say it was a gift. Charles noticed my smirk and, one by one, everyone trained their gun on me. Nylia had subtly slipped behind Starling and Piper and they both attempted to keep her hidden from the gang. It really didn't do any good since they were all looking at me.

"What do you want NOW?!" Piper asked, her face in an apathy state. Mitch snarled at her but Charles waved him off, a worry about his face. That's when I realised that they can't use their guns unless they want to set off a school-wide panic. No doubt, Cyclonis had sent them on a down-low job and they were not to raise any suspicion. She'd rip their heads off if they failed this one and she probably only gave them another chance cause she's down on Talons. I smiled at their dilemma and relaxed a little bit, causing Jake and Pyro to be confused. Spalding, I noticed, had slipped into the back of the gang and was hesitant. It almost seemed like he didn't want to be there anymore. I wouldn't blame him. Cyclonis is FREAKY! Charles finally decided to answer Piper's question, or maybe it seemed like a long time cause I like to talk to myself.

"We're here to make amends to Cyclonis and bring back the thing she lost...you!" Charles poked his gun at me in the air. Piper rolled here eyes and I spoke, a laugh on the back of my throat.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?!" Charles' face broke down a bit and I frowned, unable to see what it meant. He walked up to me, held the gun to my chest and whispered lightly in my ear.

"_Erika's been captured by Cyclonis but Stork got away. She says if I don't do what she says, Erika will die. You have to help me."_ His pleading voice caught me and I felt tears well up. Charles is just trying to look out for his little sister... at the expense of my life. One for one. Smart move, Cyclonis. Charles backed up to the gang again, his eyes telling the story no one else heard. Piper was frowning at him, unaware of what happened. Starling smirked, the look of a plan on her face. It's gonna be a good one. Piper must have known it as well for she looked at Starling and nodded. Starling nodded back and suddenly, Nylia came behind them knocking them to their knees.

"Piper, Starling!" I screamed and they all looked over to them. Both Piper and Starling's heads were slouched over and Nylia looked at them with evil in her eyes. "You! You lied to us!"

"I guess I did." Nylia said back, her voice as evil as Cyclonis'. Her hair was down and she had a staff twirling in her fingers. "I'm not who I said I was. I lied to you all along!" She said, putting her two hands on Piper and Starling's shoulders. They got shocked and lay on the floor, out cold. I growled and felt like crying. How is this possible? Starling knew everything about her. Does Cyclonis know about her twin sister? The girl stared at me with evil eyes and I didn't know who she was. Was she Nylia or Cyclonis?

"How could you do this?"

"I'm evil, Honey. I do this for a living." She smirked and I frowned, unsure of everything. She stepped over Piper and Starling's immoblie bodies and glided over to me. Jake and Pyro were about to pick the bodies up when she picked them up and dropped them to the floor. "Don't touch my things!" Her face was evil but I noticed her staff was glowing green, not purple like Cyclonis'. Maybe she switched crystals. That's when I noticed Piper's mouth moving slightly.

"_We're ok! That's Nylia and she's gonna get us out of this mess."_ I smirked, sure of who I'm dealing with. Nylia winked at me and continued her rant.

"You've escaped from me once but you won't do that ever again!"

"I will! You can't hold me forever!" I said while holding back the urge to laugh. This was a little cheesy in my opinion but it was working. They were eating it up.

"Master..." Mitch started and Nylia cut him off.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked and I could guess that this one was gonna be good.

"Of course, Master. You're Master Cyclonis!" Mitch answered, his face as clueless as ever.

"That's what you think!" Nylia, in a flash, had all of them up in the air and floating helpless, their weapons on the ground. I watched as Nylia's forehead produced a sweatbead. We had to get out of there quickly. Piper and Starling jumped up and flew to the door, trying to get it open. Starling finally got fed up and kicked the door out, sending it flying down the stairs.

"I hope that doesn't hurt anybody." Piper said and they dashed out. Nylia inched her way to the doorway as I sat in the middle of the classroom, staring at Charles.

"Help her..." He said, his eyes full of hurt.

"I promise..." I whispered back and jumped out of the room, running down the hallway toward Piper and Starling. Nylia wasn't far behind, throwing them in there and grabbing the door to shut them in. I had to admit; she was pretty talented with that staff. She was caught up to me in no time and all four of us were running flat out, trying to get to the bus parking lot where Piper said that Aerrow and the others were waiting. I jumped the stairs, five at a time, while Starling jumped over the railing, Piper took it one step at a time, and Nylia floated down with her staff. Like I said; talented! We rounded the corner and the parking lot was in reach, just couple of doors to get through. Starling kicked the big doors open and we all ran through. We neared the last set of doors as Piper got there first, attempting to open them. They wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong with these?" She yelled trying to pull them open. I coughed and she glared at me. I pushed on them and they opened. She was about to ask how when I pointed to the sign that said push. She slapped her head and we ran out, everybody giggling but Piper. The van sat at the curb and we piled in. Starling, Piper and Aerrow at the back while Stork and Nylia sat at the front, leaving me to sit inbetween Finn and Junko once more. Stork turned and smirked at me. I frowned.

"So, Piper," He said. I sighed. He was looking over top of me, not at me. "I heard about the door incident..."

"Shut up and drive, Stork." Piper growled and Nylia turned around.

"I'm Nylia!" The van was silent and I giggled at her randomness. Everyone else looked nervous until Starling spoke up.

"It's ok! She's not Cyclonis!" Stork sighed and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Who are you and why do you look like Cyclonis?" Aerrow asked, sounding curious about this girl. Nylia smiled and turned around.

"Well, it all started when I was two..."


	18. The Fort of Coolness

"Wow, Junko! You're pretty strong!" Nylia suggested as Junko carried a long two by four toward the house. It's been three weeks since the last time we seen Charles and his gang and summer was just about here, although the winter wind was tormenting us with frost on the grass every morning. It was a pretty sight to see and I even got up early just to watch the sun rise over the horizon and flit the grass with a million sparkles. I shook the memory from my head and grabbed a box of nails. Piper, Starling, and Stork(with occasional help from Aerrow!) had worked on a way to get back to Atmos with no success. They even banished Finn and I when we 'accidently' froze their equipment to the table. Hey, I said I was sorry. How was I to know what a Frost crystal looked like? I mean, really?! You shouldn't be leaving those things where Finn and I can get at them!

"Uh, Thanks...Nylia!" Junko exclaimed and made his way to the backyard. I followed, feeling a bit guilty carrying a small box of nails while the rest of them carry in bigger things. Even Nylia was carrying the saw and wood with her staff! My worry escalated when Finn rounded the corner. I threw my hood on and kept my head low. For the last couple of days, my hand has been bothering me more than usual. It turned into a beautiful crescent moon scar but it would shoot pains up my arm and even paralyze it for a minute or two. It was the weirdest sensation but I feel like I had more energy surging through my body with each pain. I shielded my face with my right arm, waiting to get past him. I watched as we got closer and closer, his eyes searching for someone: me. That's when my left hand, which was holding the box of nails, acted up worse than it ever has. It literally paralyzed my whole body and I fell toward the ground, unable to catch myself. Finn realised what was happening and caught me before I hit the floor. The nails slipped out of the hand and were spilled everywhere.

"Taryn, Are you ok?" Finn asked, his free hand brushing my hood off. I looked down, defeated. I had told Finn about my 'power surges' earlier this week and he vowed to keep a close eye on me which proved to be the worst thing possible. He's definitely not the wiry brat I used to know! Not now, at least... He's more protective. Well, I mean he's still Finn; he's just more careful around me. I sighed and looked at him through my eyelashes.

"I'm fine, Finn. I just tripped, that's all." My hair fell into my face and I felt my face have a flash of guilt. Finn must have picked it up since he didn't accept my lame excuse.

"Taryn," He brushed my hair from my face and let his fingers follow my jawline to the tip of my chin. His eyes were seeping honesty and sincerity and I smirked. At least, he wears his heart on the outside. "Don't lie to me, please? I beg you not to lie just because your hand is hurting!" I looked down and started to play with his hoodie strings.

"I... just don't want to be a worry...to you." Finn snickered and brought me to my feet.

"You can be a handful Taryn, but you're not a worry..." I smiled as he got to his knees and with a sweeping flow of his arm, he shoveled all of the nails into a pile. It scratched at his hoodie and I bit my lip. I don't want Finn to hurt himself just for me.

"You don't have to do...that..." I said, my face red and warm. Finn looked at me with shining aqua eyes and my body temperature rose a little bit more. Finn chuckled and brought the nail box into my hand.

"If I don't do it, who will?" I smirked half-heartedly and Finn laughed as we rounded the house into the backyard and looked at our newest project. Since we were 'kicked-out' of the lab, we been making a fort in the backyard; a fun fort where no old type people (Finn said Piper was old type!) could come in. It will be two levels with a hot tub on one level and a game room on the other. It will be the best fort I've ever built. Usually, it's made with pillows and bed sheets and the best thing in it was fresh chocolate chip cookies that Mom makes on a rainy day. Yeah, it'll be good...

"Come on, you two. This fort won't build itself." Junko exclaimed, another big pillar of wood on his shoulder. Finn chuckled and pointed at Nylia whom was installing the walls of the fort quicker than any girl or man could.

"With her, I think it will." I laughed and we all walked over to Nylia who just installed the door to the bottom level of the fort. Nylia walked out of the fort and I, being an idiot, stepped into the door. BAM! I fell straight on my butt and Finn giggled. I looked up and I saw Nylia's face set in horror while Finn's face was trying to surpress a laugh.

"It's okay, Nylia." I answered her unspoken question. "I'm just clumsy." Nylia's face did a short smirk and she held her hand out to me. I accepted it and she pulled me up. I dusted myself off and was sent to sit off to the side as I watched the three build the fort in a matter of hours. It was pretty amazing to watch Junko lift huge things that are ten times heavier than him and to Nylia build the fort. I laughed at Finn as he ran between the two, acting as if he was the engineer.

"Taryn, check it out!" Nylia yelled from the second level window. I stood up from my chair and clutched my head. It was pounding when I hit my head on the door.

"Ok, I'll be up! I'm just gonna get some drinks for us." I yelled back and she gave a thumbs up before disappearing. Finn appeared in her place and yell at me.

"Hey, Shorty. Bring the swimsuits as well."

"Okay, Blondie!" I yelled back and, in a matter of minutes, I was back outside balancing a tray of four drinks and cookies with two bikinis (which were both mine) and two swim shorts. Just as I reached the fort door, somebody touched my shoulder. The hand was bloody and I gagged.

"What the...!?" I turned around to see a very familiar figure. "Oh my god, Charles...?"


	19. Slip of the Tongue

"Charles... Is that you?" I exclaimed as I gagged. Charles gave me a weak smile. I attempted to touch his face but he swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch me, please..." He slowly limped his body over to the picnic table. A pain of guilt hit me and I rubbed my arm. I probably lead him to this bloody state.

"Are you...ok?" I asked blindly as I sat on the seat beside him. Charles gave me a death glare and I looked down quickly, realising my mistake. "...I'm sorry..." I whispered. He glared and my face went red. I was about to ask why he was bloody and bruised when a familiar head popped at the top window.

"Hey Shortie! Where's my..." Finn's bright face dimmed as he scanned Charles with obvious fear on his face. I watched as his face paled out and he gulped.

"Hey Blondie," I said with fake happiness. "Charles is here..."

"Hey, Finn. what's the matter? You don't look so... Oh my god, Charles?!" Junko had popped his head in as well and they both were frozen in horror. Nylia was the first one out of the fort and I listened as Charles hissed at her.

"Hey, I didn't do that to you! Don't get pissed at me, pal!" Nylia warned and Charles eased. " So..." She turned her attention to me. I smirked and she grabbed a glass of iced tea and a cookie. She took a bite and continued. "You seem sick, are you ok?" I blunk slowly and tried not to look at Charles although I could smell his blood. It curled my stomach and I burped ugly.

"It's the blood, isn't it?" Nylia asked and I half-heartedly nodded. I gulped again and attempted to slow my breathing rate. My heart pounding against my rib cage so slow breathing wasn't gonna be easy but it will work...I hope...

"I'm so sorry, Taryn! I can go clean up if you want me to..." Charles slowly attempted to get up, only to have his knee buckle. Nylia caught him and set him back on the picnic table.

"You're not going anywhere. We need to know what happened first. Here, have a cookie..." Nylia picked up a chocolate chip cookie and handed it to Charles.

"HEY, THOSE ARE MY COOKIES!!!!" Finn yelled. I heard him shooting down the fort's stairs and within a matter of seconds, he was standing beside me, grabbing a cookie off the plate. "Why, thank you, Shortie!"

"You're welcome, Blondie." I said, my face slightly warm. I shook it off quickly and offered cookies and iced tea to Junko who finally came out of the fort.

"Thank you, Taryn." Junko said, his skin visibly pink. I smiled and turned to set the platter on the table. " So, Charles," I asked, sitting next to him with a queasy stomach. "What happened to you?" Charles shuffled and his eyes were content on the ground. It was a eerie silence, as if we all knew what he was going to say. The only sounds were the light rustling of the wind, and the rustle of Charles' pants as he shuffled.

"Come on, just spit it out man." Finn whined.

"Shut up, Finn. He'll say it when he's ready!" Nylia retorted. I had an instant rage at Nylia. How dare she speak like that to Finn?! He just wants to know what happened.

"Hey, he didn't mean it like that! He just wants to know what happened!! Don't be a bitch to him!" I blurted out and everybody's face dropped. I took a minute to absorb what I had said and I felt my eyes widen. "No... no..." Nylia's face composed itself and she glared at me with a crying gaze. It felt as if a knife was stabbed into my heart and wrenched in deeply. I gasped and Nylia stepped forward.

"How..DARE... YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!" I watched as her face turned a weird shade of purplish-red. I cringed. I try not to hurt people's feelings if I can avoid it. I'm a people pleaser, what can I say?! "You little bitch! How dare you explode on me?! I meant no harm. IT WAS A JOKE!!" Nylia threw her glass and stormed to the house. The glass shattered at my feet and I feel as the glass nipped into my leg but it didn't hurt; it wouldn't hurt. What hurt the most was my mind. It pounded, my inner voice screaming at me.

"_What did you do?! You ruined her feeling for you. You two could have been good friends! What the HELL did you do?!"_ I shook my head and my vision got blurry.

"No... No... NO!" I screamed and Junko, Charles and Finn looked at me with scared look. Finn took a step toward me.

"Taryn, are you alright?!" He touched my arm and my stomach flopped. I didn't what to do. I wanted to run far away from here, I wanted to apologise, I wanted to just be done with this crazy situationand wake up from this dream. Only thing was this isn't a dream, it was real. Finn's touch was real, the smell of fresh lemon was real, the smell of iron from the blood was real, the feeling of the wind caressing my face was real; It was all real. I felt paralyzed and slowly, I felt Finn's arms wrap around me.

"It's ok. I wasn't hurt by her comment. You didn't need to stick up for me... although that was sweet..." His body chuckled and I grasped the back of his sweater, pulling him into a tight hug. I dug my face into his chest and shook my head.

"I didn't mean to do that. I really didn't..." I whispered into his chest. I felt his arm stroke my back lightly and sighed silently.

"I know." He simply said and he directed me to the house. I followed, encased by his arms. We were sliding the glass door open when Charles spoke up.

"I guess I'll have to tell my story later than." His comment cracked a smile on my face and I laughed at the bluntness of it.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Finn exclaimed and my face blushed deeply. I muttered a thank you and we stepped inside, shutting the door behind us. For a split second, I saw Junko's face. It was sad but it had a happy overtone. I half-hearted smiled, biting the inside of my cheek at the same time. I didn't want this guilty feeling. It sickened my stomach and I had to turn away from him.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked softly as we walked into the living room. I wanted to go to Piper and I's room but that's where the lab was. ...What?! It's a BIG bedroom. You'd be surprised!

"I'll be fine." I said as I turned the TV on and changed the channel to YTV. We sat and I rested my head on Finn's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yeah..." The random commercial ended and the beginning of Storm Hawks popped onto the screen. I giggled and even Finn chuckled. "Nice." I whispered and I settled into his shoulder. "Calling All Domos" was on and I laughed harder. Finn playfully swatted me and I suppressed my giggles. As we were watching, Finn was lightly playing with my hair and whispering his parts to me. Every so often, he would mock Piper's voice and send me into a laughing fit, only to be hit by him again.

_" I can't stand to see Junko like this... So if anybody needs me, I'll be in my room."_ Finn whispered as I slowly drifted into a sleep, content even though the events of the afternoon nagged at my mind.


	20. Jumping to Conculsions

A golden light shone across my eyes and I groaned lightly. "_You've got to be kidding me. Leave me alone." _I flipped and snuggled my head into a pillow... wait a minute, the couch doesn't have a pillow or a blanket for that matter. I slowly felt around with my hands to feel the edge of a bed on my right and light breathing on my left. My face scrunched and I opened my eyes to see a golden after glow from what I figured was the sun. I groaned and sat up to see a yellow streak where the light breathing was coming from. My heart rate stopped and my breathing sped up._"Omg, what did I do?!"_ The yellow mass groaned and the blankets fell to show Finn's face asleep and peaceful.

"Oh, you're so sweet..." Finn muttered and I giggled lightly. Meanwhile, my mind was racing. Why am I here? How did I get here? Did Finn do something? DID I DO SOMETHING?! I bit my lip and rubbed my ankles under the blankets. I feel bone rub against each other and I frowned. I felt the urge to lift the blankets and see why my ankles were rubbing.

"_But what if Finn doesn't have...well, you know, pants on or something worse_." I cringed lightly with a weak laugh. Curiousity overweighting fear, I lifted the blankets and looked into them. It was dark under the covers and impossible to see anything. I sighed and looked down at Finn. His breathing got heavier and small snores broke the silence. I rolled my eyes and was gonna jump out of the bed when something on the floor caught my eye. It was just a pair of pants, which happened to be everywhere. "_Totally Finn's room!"_I thought with a smile before staring at the pants again. There was a green paint stain on the right thigh and I frown. They looked familiar... almost too familiar. I, involutarily, touched my right thigh to feel skin. WTF?! My eyes widened as I realised what this meant and I leapt out of bed.

"FINN!!" I screamed. He jolted off the bed and landed on his face.

"Ouch! Why did ya have to scream?" He asked, rubbing his forehead and I pointed to my body. He looked down and smirked. "Oh, THAT? You looked beautiful." I smiled for a second.

"Finn, Why don't I have any pants on?! Did I happen to have pity sex with you?" I glared at him and he blushed, kicking the blankets a bit.

"NO No! Nothing like that! Why? Did you think we did?!" Finn smirked his cute smile with a chuckle and I blushed a deeper red. "Anyways, here's the story: after you dozed off, you started muttering something about your shin or something so I lifted your pant leg to see blood. It just so happened that you had glass stuck in your leg when Nylia threw the glass. I seen the pain on your face so I decided to remove your pain. I got all of them out when you muttered again. This time, it had to do with your thigh. I attempted to check it out but when I reached your knee, you screamed. I jumped and figured that you were still asleep. It was obviously hurting you so I had to get them out but the only way to do it was to remove your pants. That was not a comfortable thing to do, might I add?!" I giggled and Finn turned a deeper pink.

"Well, Thank you, Finn." I said as I grabbed my paint-splattered pants off the floor. A pair of emerald green boxers were laying next to them and I smiled, grabbing the boxers.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, his eyes widened. I slipped them on and in one smooth motion, I picked up my pants and walked over to Finn. Finn looked at me with a curious eye and I looked down. My pure black spandex tanktop was perfect for the colour scheme and I smiled. Iz got fashion sense! I was admiring the boxers when soft arms slipped around my waist. "You look great." He whispered into my ear.

"Thank you." I whispered back and we started swaying back and forth softly. I was singing some random song in my head and enjoying the warmth when Finn spun me around and softly pressed his lips to my forehead.

"No matter what happens, I want to be here with you." I frowned at Finn's comment.

"_There must be a deep meaning behind that." _I told myself and he grabbed my chin.

"I love you..." I smiled and was about to reply when the bedroom door opened to show Piper and Aerrow.

"Hey, Charles is.... What the hell?!" Aerrow said and Piper broke out into laughter.

"I don't think we want to know, Aerrow. Anyways, come on, you two. Charles is about to tell his story." Piper giggled and pulled a stunned Aerrow out of the doorway. I was going to follow them when Finn grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I watched his face as they went through million questions before arriving at one good question.

"Are you gonna go out there in those?!" He asked as he pointed at the boxers. I looked down and then into his aqua eyes.

"Why not?! They're really comfortable!" I stated and I walked into the hallway, pulling Finn behind me. We ran into Nylia and I stopped short, causing Finn to skid into me.

"Why'd you.., Oh, hey, Nylia."

"Hi, Finn..." She said happily and her eyes flicked over me. "Taryn..." It seemed like she was gonna say something else when she turned and led us down the hallway. Just like Cyclonis! The whole evilish gene MUST run in the family! I scowled quietly and we walked into the living room where everyone was.

"Are you ok, Taryn?" Charles asked as he moved closer to Starling to make room for Finn and I. I thought I caught Starling blushing but when I looked again, it was gone. I shook my head and answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked as I sat down beside him. He pointed at my legs and I realised that both of my ankles and my left thigh was wrapped up in medical gauze. I shot a look at Finn and he smirked.

"Taryn... why are you in boxers?" Junko asked and I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Long story, trust me." Junko smirked and I turned to Charles.

"So you got a story to tell, don't ya?!" I asked, and Charles laughed. I noticed his darkness was gone for the most part except his flashing eyes which still creeped the crap out of me.

"Why, yes I do! Gather around, children..." I hit him and he laughed. "Ok, ok. Here's what happened to me. After you girls left, I was trying to regroupwith Mitch and the crew when out of no where, Dark Ace pops in and slashs at me. He hit me in the arm," Charles pointed to his left arm where there was a bloody gauze. I grimaced. " and I fell to the floor. Next thing I knew, Master Cyclonis was right there, grasping my neck with fury. Her eyes were literally burning with rage. 'Look what you did. You let them escape, you idiot!!' 'No, I thought it was you. I didn't know! I swear!' She let me go and rounded up the rest, sending them somewhere with Dark Ace. 'Where did my friends go?!' 'Obviously, you can't handle being with your friend cause you keep messing up. They're mine now!' I remember her face being twisted into a wicked smile before I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a strange place. It was cold and damp and smelled of mold. 'Since you love your sister SO much, I figured, maybe, you should take her place.' 'For what?' and before I even finished my question, Cyclonis was torturing me with my mind and Dark Ace with my body. I tried to run but I was tied. I tried to yell but my voice was gone. I couldn't do anything and after a minute or two, I gave up on living and thought that she would kill me. They beat me to within an inch of my life before they let me go. 'You're officially dismissed. I won't be needing your services any longer.' 'So you'll let go of my friends and Erika?!' 'I said I'd let YOU go, not THEM.' She threw a red bolt at me and I was transported to this neighbourhood. I hobbled my way up the street and found this house. There was no answer at the front door so I went around the back to find Taryn and the rest is history..."

I blunk several times, unable to think of anything to say. In fact, the whole room was silent except for soft breathing. I glanced at everyone's faces and the expressions were all the same except Stork's. They were stunned and in awe but Stork's face was full of pain and saddness. I coughed lightly and everybody turned to me.

"Ummm... anybody care for Pizza?!" I asked sheepishly.


	21. Good Trip

I got a couple of evil glares from around the room, especially from Stork and Nylia. I just smirked and got up off the couch, the fabric of the bandages scratching at the couch.

"Oh come on, you guys. I'm hungry and all of you are going to let me eat a whole pizza by myself?! That's no fun." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Finn, Aerrow and Piper shake their heads. I smiled and I heard a small cough issue from Charles.

"Don't you think we have more important things to do right now, Taryn?" Nylia added, her eyes turning evil. Stork nodded and my smile dropped a little.

"I know that! That's why we need to make a plan... over pizza!" I stated and I seen Nylia's face crack a little. "Come on! You know you're hungry!" I nudged Nylia and her face cracked a little more. She sighed and I backed off, afraid of her reaction.

"Fine, but we're going to find her tomorrow, I promise!" Nylia was talking past me to Stork and Charles. Charles nodded and Stork hiccuped. He was obviously torn between reason and feeling. I half-heartily smirked. I truly felt bad for Stork. I've been in his place before... well, not exactly but it was something close to it. It had to do with my boyfriend in Celina...well, he's my ex now but when we were dating, I had another guy confront me with his feelings. I don't know why but my heart wavered and I ended up picking the guy over my boyfriend. It was an ugly split and I didn't really get over it easily. I was gonna move onto the other guy when he unexpectedly dumped me. I was heartbroken. I lost both guys just like that and I think Stork is having the same predicament, only different situations... if you get what I mean. I shook the depressing idea out of my head and grinned. Looks like I'm getting my pizza!

"Ok, so what kind do you want?" I asked trying to keep my happiness under glazed eyes. It didn't really work and Nylia shot me a glaring look. "Just thought I'd ask..." I stated before she could comment. An awkward silence followed and I shuffled my feet, unable to think of anything to say.

"I want Meat Lovers!"

"Ok, Finn..." I said, not surprised in the answer. "Anyone else have a suggestion?"

"Something without piles of meat..." Piper said as she glared at Finn. Finn shook his head and stuck his tongue out at her. She huffed and I giggled. They had a sibling rivalry, that's for sure.

"Ok, so does a Meat Lovers pizza and a Special sound good?" I asked, knowing that If I don't intervene soon, they will rip at each others' throats.

"Yes!" Aerrow blurted, his face in a worry. He was sitting in between Piper and Finn so I think I know why he was worried. I looked over at Starling and Charles. Starling nodded and whispered something into Charles' ear. He smirked and looked at her. She nodded and they both smiled. I scrunched my freckled nose and blunk. This is so confusing! Is something happening between them? What's happening?

"What's up with you two?" I asked and Starling's face sobered up quickly.

"It's nothing, Taryn. Just talking." Charles nodded, the smile wiped off his face as well. I shook my head.

"Ok! I'm gonna get my pants on and drive to the pizza parlor. Anybody else want to come?" Finn's hand automatically shot up and I giggled. Junko's hand wavered and I frowned.

"Do you want to come with us, Junko?" I asked and his hand dropped. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Finn throw a dirty look Junko's way. I nudged Finn in the ribs and smiled at Junko. "So what do you say?" Junko's eyes flickered a couple of times and he hung his head.

"N..no...I'll pass this time, Taryn but thanks for...asking..." His voice sounded painful and I flinched lightly. I don't like seeing people in pain. It's just not natural, it's not normal.

"Ok..." I answered and I made my way to the bedrooms with Finn hot on my tail. "What do you want, Finn?"

"Nothing..." Finn said innocently and I snorted.

"Come on, I know you got something sick on your mind." Finn just smirked and I laughed as we stepped into Piper's/My bedroom/lab. Yeah, it's confusing but it makes sense. "So, Finn, I..." Finn's mouth smothered mine and I sighed. He smirked and his arms pulled me toward bed. I followed as my head screamed no and my heart screamed yes. I was torn between what's right and what I want. I smirked and twisted, pushing him onto the bed.

"Woah, aren't you feisty?" Finn asked in a low tone and my heart exploded. It was a sexy voice and it purred in my ear. Vision blurring, I went to join him on the bed when something on the floor tripped me. I fell toward to the bed and my elbow knocked a crystal into the air. I twisted, landing on my back with a hard thud. Gasping, I blinked and reached out for the crystal. I caught it with one hand and Finn's head leaned over the edge.

"Are you...Woah!" Finn's eyes grew and I frowned. He merely pointed to the crystal in my hand and I gasped. It was a deep red crystal and it was shaped as a portal or a key but that wasn't what got me. It was glowing bright red and little Atmosian symbols were floating on the inside. I looked into Finn's eyes and smirked.

"Umm, Guys?! You need to see this!" Piper, Aerrow and Stork all appeared in the doorway. Piper's eyes widened and Stork's mouth dropped. I laughed lightly.

"Oops?" I said and Finn smirked.


	22. Key to the Key

**Author's note: _I'm so sorry for the extremely late update but I've had writer's block forever! I also never had the time to write now that I'm a reporter for the newspaper. It's a busy job but it's a lot of fun!_**

**_Warning: I might now get a new chapter up in awhile so bear with me! Story time!_**

**__**

"Oops? Oops!?" Stork's face was turning a very funny shade of red and I got up, cradling the crystal in my elbow. It still glowed a deep red and the symbols were getting more and more intricate.

"Umm, Stork?" I asked as I looked up to see his face a nice maroon-purplish shade. He walked up to me and I noticed that he wasn't breathing at all. "Stork?!" He was seriously bothering me with the whole 'no breathing' thing. I tilted my head to tell Piper when a sharp pain hit my cheek and I slipped onto the bed. My lower back hit the bed frame and I arched up with a scream of pain. Soft hands gripped my upper arms and pulled me onto the bed as shouting started up. Finn kneeled over me, a protective stance as he yelled at Stork.

"What the hell, man?! What's your problem?!"

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM?!" Stork was literally bursting at the seams and I ducked farther into Finn's protection.

"Nice going, Finn. Now, he's upset!" I whispered into Finn's shirt and Finn huffed lightly.

"Like I knew this would happen. You didn't deserve to be hit!" Finn's teeth gritted and his eyes looked as if they were on fire.

"Finn... don't do anything stupid!" I said, a smile appearing on my face involuntarily. Finn sighed and moved backward, allowing me to face Stork head-on. Stork's face was slowly changing back to its`natural colour and I smirked.

"Are we cool now, Stork?" I asked, unsure of what to say. Stork sighed and his face went back to pale white although his face still held the angry expression. My smirk fell as he growled.

"Taryn, do you realise what you could have done?!" He asked, his voice normal with a razor edge. I stood up from the bed and looked Stork straight in the eye, mentally preparing myself for another slap.

"Yeah, I could have broke the crystal and destroyed weeks, maybe even months, of work! I didn't though! I caught it before it broke so it's all good." Stork sighed and Piper giggled a bit before moving form the door frame to me.

"It's ok, Taryn. No harm done and besides, Stork," She added, looking at him dead-on. "I believe Taryn, here, just figured out how to activate the key."

"Really?!" Stork's anger dissipated as his curiosity got the better of him. With a quick fling of the hand, Stork snatched the crystal from my elbow and the warm feeling in the crystal disappeared.

"Oh yeah! that's ok. Just take the crystal without asking. That's just fine..." I lightly grumbled to myself for Stork didn't hear a word I was saying. He just kept looking at the crystal with interest and anticipation. I shook my head and sat back down, awaiting to get the crystal. Finn's eyes were glued on the crystal and I waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"What's up with you?!" I asked, confused.

"Sorry, that crystal...I don't know but it...it just captivates you..."

"Oh, Captivate is a big word for you." I laughed as I dodged an arm to the face. "Just kidding, Finn. I'm not that mean!" Finn smirked and I smiled. I was about to ask him about the 'captivating' experience when Piper's voice started up.

"No, no, no..." She whispered loud enough to get my attention. I looked at her and she nodded toward the crystal. It was losing it's brightness and the Atmosian symbols were disappearing! Stork's face went from one of happiness to sheer upset. I swear he was gonna cry any second now.

"What's happening?" I asked and Piper finally peeled her eyes off the crystal.

"It's shutting down or something close to that but I don't know why.... wait, Taryn, take the crystal from Stork." I nodded, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Ok!" I got up from the bed, again!, and headed toward Stork in slow, steady steps. His eyes were still glued to the crystal and I slowly placed my hand on it. His grip tightened and I was surprised. For a skinny, weak-looking guy, he sure had a tight grip. I slowly pried off each of his finger while saying sorry for each one. slowly but surely, I got the crystal back.

"Sorry..." I told Stork and he nodded. "ok, now what, Piper?"

"Hold onto it for awhile and see if it glows." As soon as she finished her sentence, my left hand, which was holding the crystal, spiked in pain. I groaned lightly and gripped my arm. It burned more than any of the other pains I got from it and I screamed. I heard Finn jump from the bed and felt him grab my sweater.

"Taryn! What's wrong?" Finn's eyes burned in worry and I mumbled back.

"My arm...Left arm. It burns!" My vision blurred and it got harder and harder to breathe. Blackness clouded my vision and I struggled to keep from fainting when all of the sudden, the blackness left and my breathing was easier. "...what happened?"

"That's what happened!" Finn tilted my head down to the crystal. It was glowing bright red again and the Atmosian symbols were back.

"Aha! I knew it. She's the key to activate the key!" Piper smirked and I frowned with a slight smile on my face.

"So...is that a good thing?" I asked and Finn laughed, hugging me tightly.

"Of course, it's a good thing. This means we get to go...home..." Finn's face dropped and I felt a tear swell up in my eye. I can't let them leave. I have to help them home but this isn't the way I want it to go. I'll never ever have a chance like this in my lifetime! I can't let them go! Silence enveloped the room and everybody was looking down or around trying to avoid eye contact with each other. I sighed and my nose started to tingle.

"_No, don't cry now! I can't let them see me cry!_" I told myself as a tear dripped off my face and onto the crystal. It quickly evaporated and I had the urge to smash the crystal into a million little pieces and burn them up. I stared at the symbols as I contemplated this. "_No, we have to let them go home._" I said to myself. "_It would be cruel to not let them go._" I sighed again and turned the crystal over and over, awaiting someone to speak up. No one wanted to and we stood in pure silence as time seemed to stop for this everlasting moment. I was about to speak when a ding erupted through the house, breaking the awkwardness. Everybody frowned and the house dinged two more times.

"The doorbell. " I stated and Finn smirked.

"Who's gettin' it?" Nobody seemed to want to move and I sighed.

"I'll get it." I moved past Stork, Piper and Aerrow when suddenly, Charles grabbed my arm.

"Don't! It could be Cyclonis or even a trap!" I shook my head and took my arm back.

"It's ok, Charles. I won't get hurt, I promise!" I said as I waved the crystal in front of his face. He grimaced and the doorbell went off impatiently. "I"M COMING!!" I yelled and I turned back to Charles. "I promise..." I nodded and sprinted down the small hallway, skidding to a stop right above the stairs.

"Ding Ding."

"Yeah, yeah, just wait!" I said as I jumped the stairs and placed the crystal in my pocket. The doorbell rang once more and I pulled open the door.

"Hello?" Before I could tell who it was, the figure leaped on my with a tight hug and I froze, unsure of what to do.

"Taryn!" The figure yelled and I recognised the voice with a drop in my heart rate.

"Josh?!"

**__**

**_Lol, hope you liked the chapter! I've got a problem though! Should I condense the story and finish it in shorter amount of chapters or should I elongated the story with more chapters and more drama? You choose! Just tell me in your review!_**

**_Want a part of the story? Tell me what should happen next! Send me a message or just write in the review what you want to see happen in the story and I'll try to fit it in._**

**_Also accepting OCs into the story. Only two spots available! Please put your OC name, type, hair colour, eye colour, clothing description, personality and any other information that you want to add! _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	23. Past meets the Present

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I've been majorly busy with school and everything! So much fun! Yay! Anyways, I'm hoping I can get this story back on its' usual feet soon enough! Enjoy as I've got two new OCs in here! I hope I did them justice!**

" Taryn, don't act so surprised! Aren't you happy that I flew all the way from Celina to see you?!" Josh asked and I laughed nervously.

"It's good to see you... Josh..." I said and I heard someone skid toward the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Taryn. Do you still have the..." The voice realized I wasn't alone and I waved it off the topic. "...scissors? Who are you?" Finn asked, his voice sounded angry.

"I should be asking the same question..." Josh replied darkly as he and two other people moved into the house.

"My name's Finn. You?" Finn's aqua eyes were dark and gleamed weirdly. I frowned and Josh answered.

"I'm Josh and these are my pals, Fi and Dylan." Josh motioned to the girl and boy behind him. Dylan looked older than Josh and Fi, probably closer to my age than Josh's. His stance was one of boredom but his chocolate eyes told a different story. His shirt was a dark blue with a striking white long sleeve underneath but it wasn't his clothes that made me smile. He had dark brown hair, that poked out from under his black rasta cap, looking messy yet neat. He smiled at me and his eyes looked a little wild as if he had something to say. Fi, on the other hand, looked a bit more secretive. She looked no older than Josh but her eyes were flowing with knowledge, maybe even a dark past. I squinted at Fi, unsure of what to think. Her hair was the exact same colour as Dylan's eyes but her alertness and posture had me wondering. Her hazel eyes shifted back and forth and I tensed until she finally giggled. She was just like Josh, hard to read but deep down inside, she was probably a joker. Josh's voice broke my studying.

"You seem familiar... Do I know you?" Finn smirked and jumped out the stairs, wrapping me in his arms. The crystal's heat got hotter as I blushed.

"My name is common... So 'Josh'," Finn air-quoted, setting a frown on Josh's face. "How do you know the lovely miss Taryn?" I blushed at Finn's words and Josh glared at him.

"I'm her younger brother..."

"Seriously?! Taryn, why didn't you say you had a brother?"Finn's eyes held worry within and I frowned my freckled nose.

"I didn't think it was important... sorry..." Finn sighed and the rest of the crew came out, their faces still stuck in sorrow.

"Hi!" Fi said to Aerrow as she straightened her clothes in nerves. She was wearing skinny dark blue jeans with bright white stitches and a beautiful grey tanktop which hugged her body. Her dark boots were sitting next to Josh's sneakers and Finn's high tops. Aerrow blushed lightly and Piper's face was red. I smiled and coughed to grab everybody's attention.

"So, Josh," I rolled my tongue around a bit. Saying Josh's name felt funny and weird as if a part of my old past was offering to be my best friend. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I came to visit you... duh!" Josh rolled his eyes and I smirked. Just like old times! I'm glad there is a part of my past that still wants to hang out but with the Storm Hawks in the mix?! This is gonna get ugly!

"Umm, ok, " I replied, my voice straining to keep still. "Did Dad come with you?" As soon as the words escaped my mouth, Finn's grip loosened but he kept hold just in case.

"Nah, Jason's not here." Dylan replied as he pushed some stray hair under his cap. They popped right back out and Fi giggled. "He's out on business or something." I smiled and something nipped at my brain, impulsively escaping my mouth.

"Are you and Fi siblings?" I asked Dylan and they both smirked at each other. Dylan nodded at Fi and Fi spoke.

"We're first cousins. Dad's are siblings." I blushed lightly and Josh laughed.

"Dylan helped me in math and is part of the Bulldogs. He's a pretty good player." Josh patted him on the back and Dylan blushed lightly.

"Josh is a way better player than me." Dylan swiped his feet across the floor and smirked.

"As for Sunshine over there...," Josh started, only to be hit in the back of the head with an I-pod.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Marshmallow!" Fi yelled, whacking Josh again. I giggled and decided to break up this fight before it got too overboard.

"So... Fi. How did you meet my brother?"

"Oh, I met this marshmallow when Dylan came over to my place for help. Thought we could all become good friends and luckily, we did. I'm not so sure that was a good idea though..." Josh just stuck out his tongue and Fi responded the same way. I giggled. These guys were perfect for each other... that gives me an idea... Not now, but later... I was interpreted in my thinking by Dylan's outward hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Taryn." I smiled and grasped his hand.

"Like wise, Dylan. I hope you know what you got into." Dylan frowned.

"What do you mean?" I smirked and Finn squeezed me, light chuckling in my ear.

"You'll know soon enough!"


	24. A Major Misunderstanding

I watched as Dylan struggled to place my words into something that was manageable to understand. I smirked. It was going to take a lot more than understanding words to get this one! Dylan's face changed into one of perplex and than to boredom as he gave up on the task.

"I'll take your word for it." Dylan managed a toothy smirk and I giggled. He readjusted his cap for like the seventh time since he walked in and slipped behind Josh, whom was making his rounds with the rest of the crew.

"Hi, I'm Josh... and you are?" He kissed Starling's hand and I caught Starling blush lightly. Charles stood steady and stiff, looking very cautious and studious. Starling brushed Charles off and smiled down at Josh's figure.

"My name is Starling..." Starling answered with a light blush. Josh raised his head and I watch his eyebrows knit together. That's when my world crashed inward. Oh crap... This isn't good. If Josh places two and two together, he'll get more than four. He'll blow our cover! I quickly looked around to find Piper biting her lip off while Aerrow squeezed her hand. I knew they were thinking what I was. Piper caught my eyes and her face told it all.

"_We're screwed!!!"_Piper's bottom lip disappeared a bit more and I started mimicking her. My hands started to clam up and Finn squeezed my shoulders reassuringly.

"Are you cold?" Finn whispered and I realized that my body was shaking. I shook my head and attempted to focus all of my senses at the scene in front of me, which was considerably hard due to Finn's whispering.

"Are you sure? Cause, I mean, I could go grab you a sweater for you. Those boxers can't be too warm..." My mind froze. I didn't change yet! I answered the door in Finn's boxers! Oh crap.... I was shocked out of my worrying by Josh's voice.

"Starling, eh?" Josh mused and I frowned. Don't tell me he knows.... please, God, make him forget... Josh's face lit up and my heart sank deeper. "What a unique name!" Starling smiled and Josh smirked back.

"Thank you." She replied and he nodded as he moved to introduce himself to Junko. I sighed and fell back into Finn's arms. Oh my god! That was so close... I caught Piper wiping her forehead. Aerrow shot me a 'thank god' look and I smiled back. Josh finally stopped in front of me and I pulled out of my daze.

"Hi Josh. What's up?" His face was drawn tightly and he has a worried look on his face.

"Why are you wearing boxers?" He simply asked and I smirked. I knew this was coming eventually...

"I... I got glass caught in my legs. See!" I showed off my bandages that showed off a nasty blood stain. I grimaced slightly at the blood. "Anyways, I couldn't get it out so... I borrowed a pair of Finn's boxers and switched out..." I gulped lightly knowing that anybody could give away the truth at any moment.

"Ah, so you let her steal your boxers?" Josh asked past me. I felt Finn shrug and I watched Josh's face turn from confusion to rage. I frowned, wondering what Finn could have done to make him so angry. Josh blunk and looked down at me with disappointment. I looked down at my toes, afraid of what was going to happen. Josh coughed and I lifted my head back up.

"If you don't mind, Taryn, I'd like to talk to Finn alone... Right now!" The last two words were through clenched teeth and Finn tightened his grip.

"What you have to say to me, you can say in front of Taryn!" I must say, Finn was putting up a valiant fight, considering Josh is a couple inches taller than him. Josh sighed and I could tell he wasn't about to let that happen.

"No, I need to talk to you so if you don't mind..." His face kept twisting into rage and I pulled Finn's grip off me.

"I think you should listen to him, Finn. Trust me, I'll be fine out here! It's not like I'm going to die." I joked and Finn cracked a smile.

"Alright, I'll go but here," He unzipped his hoodie and draped it over my shoulders. It was the same hoodie he gave to me when we first met and I blushed. "Just so you don't get cold..." Such a gentleman.

"Why, thank you, Finn. I hope you have a good talk with Josh. Don't be too mean to each other."I playfully scolded and Josh's face managed to crack a smile even though his overall expression was angry.

"Ok, Mom. We'll be good..." Even those carefree words held a bitter edge to them and I frowned. Why was he so angry? I've never seen him this angry before in my life... at least, not that I remember. My eyebrows drew together as I watch Finn lead Josh down the hall and into his room. Once the door closed, a voice spoke so close to me, I jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Dylan asked, his bangs slowly wiggling out of the rasta cap. I sighed, clutching my heart.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically and Fi pinched Dylan. Dylan yelped.

"Ouch, what's that for?"

"You scared her! Now, you've got to apologize!" Fi stated and I laughed. Piper dragged Aerrow to us while everybody else filed outside to see our accomplishment, due to Junko's excitement.

"So, Fi and Dylan, how long are you guys in town?" Piper asked, locking arms with Aerrow. I could tell he wanted to get away but she would have none of it. He sighed, defeated by her.

"Umm, we're here for a week...?" Dylan said and Fi nodded.

"Yep, we're staying with Taryn... I hope it's alright but you got moved downstairs for now." Fi said as she sunk a little. I shrugged.

"Downstairs is fine with me." Fi smiled.

"Good, cause I kinda took over your room already... sorry..." I smirked and I was about to reply when loud yelling erupted through the walls. We all froze, unsure where it was coming from. It paused and started back up once more. I could tell it was Josh who was freaking out.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER?! WHAT THE $#^! IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The door was ripped open and Josh stomped out, Finn close on his heels.

"Listen, I was just trying to help her..."

"BY TAKING HER PANTS OFF?! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Finn recoiled and he look utterly defeated until he thought of something.

"At least I was here for her!"

"WELL, I COULDN'T BE, COULD I? I LIVE IN CELINA!!" Josh yelled with a slight shrill. Finn's face twisted.

"I LOVE HER AND I WAS LOOKING OUT FOR HER!! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME HERE AND YELL AT ME FOR THAT?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Josh's voice cracked and I winced. This is not a good thing. I could see Finn close to tears.

"Just leave... get out of my house..."

"GLADLY! Come on, Taryn, we're leaving!" I was shocked and I watched as Fi and Dylan pulled on their shoes quickly and slipped out of the house. It was my turn to be angry. I walked over to Finn, wiped his tears from his face and hugged him. I turned to Josh with anger in my face.

"Why? I don't want to leave! It wasn't his fault." I said and Josh's face softened a bit. He walked over and grabbed my arm.

"We're leaving and that's final." Josh simply said and he tugged me out of Finn's arms, down the stairs and out the front door toward Dad's car. Tears streamed down my face as I watched the building moved farther away. He opened the back door and helped me in.

"Wait, what about our shoes?" I asked and Josh sighed, walking back to the house. Everything blurred, I made out the figures of Dylan and Fi, attempting to ignore what just happened. I sighed, looking back at the house when a blur caught my eye. It was running toward the car and I rolled down the window. I blunk and realized that it was Finn who was running. He reached the car, out of breath, and threw a note in my lap. I slipped it into the sweater pocket.

"Thanks," I mumured. Finn shook his head and held his finger up, waiting for his breath to come back.

"Taryn," He gulped. "I-I'm sorry... I tried to make this better..." Tears were fresh on his face and I reached out of the car, wiping them off once more.

"It's ok! We still have school. Josh can't keep us apart forever!" Finn smirked and leaned into the car.

"That's true..." He kissed my cheek lightly, taking a tear with him and sprinted to the backyard as Josh waltzed out the front door with my shoes.

"Here you are." He muttered, passing my shoes through the window before getting into the shotgun seat. Dylan shifted into Drive and we rolled away from the house. I sat, shocked at the events but there was one thing that stood out more than anything. When Josh passed me my shoes, I caught a glimpse of his face. It was streaked with tears.

_Josh was crying...?_


	25. Sour Ride Home

The car ride home was uncomfortable and I kept fidgeting, trying to shake the feeling off. I caught Josh's awkward glances and scowled at him. It's all his fault that I can't help the Storm Hawks, it's his fault for yelling at Finn, it's his fault for everything that went wrong. If only he took my place in moving, this would have never happened. I wouldn't know the Storm Hawks were real... Finn wouldn't exist to me... My throat closed up and I felt confined in the roomy car. Fi's face was twisted with mixed emotion and I shot her a quick half-smile even though I didn't feel happy, nowhere near it.

"Taryn... I..." Josh attempted to reconcile but I shot him shut with a remark of my own.

"If you didn't want me to get hurt or you wanted to protect me, why didn't you take my spot? Why did you even come here?" I muttered snidely as I dug around my pocket for my I-pod. Melanie was the only thing that was going to get me out of this. If you're wondering, Melanie is the name for my I-pod. I find it's just simple to name my electronics. I don't know why I do it but I do. In fact, My phone's name is Lyra while my laptop's name is Zeke. It's quite cute and it helps my imagination.

"Taryn, I didn't... I wanted you to be safe..." Josh's mouth moved but I barely heard him, still digging for Melanie.

"You're lying, I can tell, Josh." I hit the slick surface of my I-pod and started pulling her out when a soft hand touched mine. My heart jolted and I looked up at Fi's face as she shook her head. I sighed and let go of my I-pod, facing toward Josh. "Why are you so protective, Josh? Nothing happened, I swear!" I explained, a inflection slowly rose in my voice and I choked it off.

"Cause you're my baby sister!... Besides, I know you didn't do anything..." Josh exclaimed lightly.

"Exactly! I'm old enough to... wait, you knew I didn't do anything? Why the hell did you get mad at Finn than?" My hands clenched the green sweater I got from Finn. I laughed at the irony of this situation. I finally got to wear the sweater home but at such a big price. I can't believe this! Why did he do this?

"You're my sister... I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" Josh exclaimed, tears soft on his face. Dylan coughed lightly and turned right, signifying that we were close to home. I sighed, debating if I should just pull Melanie out and drown out this stupid feeling. I grabbed Mel and put both earbuds in. I turned on Airplanes and looked out the window, trying to drown out the slight murmur that was still reaching my ears. I closed my eyes and just listened to the song and what it meant.

"_...but that's just how the story unfolds. You get another hand soon after you fold and when your plans unravel in the sand, what would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane, airplane..." _My right earbud was tugged out and I sighed.

"What is it now, Fi?" I asked, turning to toward her. However, it wasn't Fi whom tugged my earbuds; It was Josh. They must have gotten home already and I just wasn't all here. Josh gulped and dropped the earbud, falling back toward me before hitting me in the hand. I sighed and pulled out the other earbud, wondering how this was going to go down. I'm not his puppy!

"Um, Taryn,... I know we got off on a wrong foot but... Just understand my point of view..." Josh touched the back of my hand and I ripped it out of his grip.

"Why should I understand you? Why do you think you know everything!" I spat at him. "I'm not a child, Josh! I know what I'm doing!"

"I know, Taryn but you're..."

"...My sister, yeah, yeah. It's the same old story every time! It's starting to get boring." I cut him off and blew off his attempt to reconcile. He ruined everything for me! He didn't have to be there. He could be at home, helping Mom with her Yoga or something right now.

"I don't want you to get hurt again..." Josh muttered and I got angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY PAST INTO THIS! That was completely my fault! You had nothing to do with it!" My head pounded from my frustration. It burned between my eyes and pressed the sides of my nose. It disappeared for a bit and came back with twice the power. I groaned and turned to Josh.

"You don't listen, do you? You never listen..." With that, I opened my door and climbed out of the car, making sure I didn't hit my head on the roof. I slammed the door shut before Josh could protest and I skirted around the front of the car, attempting to get into the house before he got out. My attempts failed as the car door clicked and Josh got out.

"Taryn..."

"I'm done talking, Josh. There is nothing more to say..." I simply said before entering the house.

"Are you ok? Did you see Josh came?" Dad asked as I skirted past him toward the basement. Something in Dad's voice caught me from heading down the stairs. I stood, tittering on the top step with my back toward Dad when I heard Josh come in.

"Yeah, I seen he came... wish he didn't, though..."


	26. Showtime Romance

**AN: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait this time but I had to decide between two good lines of story I could go through. I finally made up my mind and before I could scrap it, I stayed up until 2 this morning to finish it up and here it is! Enjoy!**

I growled on each step going down. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to just barge in on my life and break Finn and I apart? Doesn't he see what he means to me? I raised my foot to go down another step and missed. A sudden whoosh engulfed my body and I felt my head slowly become parallel with the ground. My hands gripped out for anything that would hold my weight. I caught hold of the railing at the last second and swung around on the balls of my feet, hitting the wall in the process. My ribs groaned under the bruises but I saved myself a face-plant. I smirked and pulled myself up, jumping down the last step onto the carpet.

"Score one for fast reflexes..." I sighed as I made my way down the hall and toward the guest room. It was a sad excuse for a room but it worked in this case. I swung it open and imagined a couple bugs scuttling away into the dark corners. At least, it's a bed. I groaned and threw myself onto the bed, bouncing once on the sagged mattress. "He just had to do it... Jerk!" I whispered to no one in particular and grab Finn's sweater, pulling it closer to my face. It still smelt of Finn and I smiled. Somehow, I'll get through this. I sat on the end of the bed, replaying all the events of today in my mind. Waking up next to Finn, wearing his boxers, talking to everyone, feeling guilty with Nylia, Dylan, Fi, Josh...

"He should have told me... He just should have." I muttered as I looked at the clock. it read 3:45 and I exhaled. I just needed a nap. I grabbed my PJs from the dresser and changed, putting Finn's sweater back on. I slowly crawled into bed, unsure that the bugs I thought of early were truly imagined. None showed up and I hopped in, snuggling into the sheets and blankets. "Just a small nap..." I thought as I pulled the covers over my eyes. I was just about asleep when light knocks hit my door. It rapped three times than stopped.

"Taryn..." Somebody was softly saying my name and I frowned. Again, three knocks hit my door and stopped and once more, my name was called lightly. I crawled out of bed and listened. The event happened once more and before they could knock a fourth time, I pulled open the door. Dylan stood there stunned for a minute, unsure what to do. I was shocked myself, figuring Dylan took Josh's side in this fight. He shook his head and smiled.

"Hi, T-Taryn..." He stuttered and I smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Dylan. How did you know 'Big Bang Theory' is one of my favorite shows?" He flushed at my question and looked down.

"Josh told me back in Celina." My face dropped at Josh's name and Dylan noticed. "Sorry, I know you're having a fight with...him.." I smirked at Dylan's consideration and noticed him looking into the room. I left my clothes in a pile near the front door and I noticed he looked down for a second.

"Am I interrupting something cause I can come back...?" He exclaimed and I laughed lightly and looked down. I had Finn's bright green sweater on with a Marvel Character shirt underneath and Mickey mouse PJ bottoms to top it off. It might sound like a mess but I like it.

"Nah, I was just going to have a nap but if you want to come in, you can." I exclaimed, extending my arm into the room. He smiled and walked past me, his arm lightly brushing me. I felt my face go flush and smirked before shutting the door. I sat on the edge of my bed and watched as Dylan did the same. "So.." I started but I didn't know what to say. "... What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Dylan blushed and thumbed his sweater.

"Don't laugh but Josh told me so much about you that I had to meet you myself to see if you live up to his stories..." He trailed off again and I sighed.

"You can talk about him. He is your friend after all.." I exclaimed and Dylan breathed out in relief.

"Thank God. I thought I would have made this awkward for you!" I laughed.

"Oh, totally awkward but I don't mind!" I said and he joined in on my laughter. It felt good to laugh. It felt like days since I last laughed. I felt like me again. I eyed up the TV on the wall and came up with a good idea.

"Hey, Dylan..." He nodded at my voice. "Would you like to watch Big Bang Theory with me?" Dylan's face lit up and I smiled.

"I'd love to but you can't watch without snacks. I'll get the snacks, you get the season." He jumped off the bed and pulled the door open before stopping. He turned on his toes and looked at me. I felt my face flush lightly at his chocolate gaze and I shook it off.

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked politely with a british accent and I laughed.

"Anything you're having will be good enough for me." He nodded and closed the door quickly. I got off the bed and made my way to the workout room and grabbed the disks. I was watching the season while working out, ok? I might be slightly addicted but I love it! Sue me if you don't like it! I made my way to the room when Dylan came around the corner with a pitcher, two glasses and a bowl. He walked toward me and I saw the bowl was full of M&Ms. I eyed the pitcher and Dylan grinned.

"It's Peach juice. Don't worry, I made sure it wasn't poisoned!" He exclaimed and I raised my eyebrow, looking at him funny. He shrugged at me. "It's hard pleasing everybody." He muttered and I bit my lip, following him back to the bedroom.

"Wow, really?" I asked, turning on the DVD player and Dylan flopped onto the bed, placing the pitcher on the nightstand next to him. He leaned over and placed a glass on my side and placed the M&Ms between where we would be sitting. I put the first disk in and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV with my other free hand. I jumped into the bed and he squeezed over a bit. A smile played on my face as I skipped through the previews.

"Aww, that was my favorite part!" He exclaimed and I elbowed him lightly.

"You know previews are dumb. Everybody knows that!" I said as I continued to fast forward it. He sighed and pretended to pout as I reached the main menu. I pressed the play all button and placed the remote on the bed. Dylan snatched it up and I frowned.

"Hey!"

"You skipped the previews; You don't get the remote anymore. It's the rules."

"There are no such rules!" I exclaimed, reaching to get the remote back. He swatted my hand away and I pouted.

"There are now. They were made..." He looked down at his wrist, pretending there was a watch there. "...About ten seconds ago!" I rolled my eyes and watched the beginning sequence for Big Bang Theory.

I laughed at Sheldon's social skills and listened as Dylan laughed with me. We were about 2 hours in and almost finished the first disk. I smiled.

"Thanks for doing this with me... watching the season, I mean." I stuttered out and Dylan shook his head.

"No prob. I needed to catch up anyways." He exclaimed and I looked at the screen again. I reached for some M&M's but instead felt something fleshy and warm. I looked down to see I was touching the top of Dylan's hand. He must have got the same idea as me. I blinked and pulled my hand out, smiling.

"Looks like you got there before me." I exclaimed lightly and Dylan's laugh sounded nervous. It made his bangs fall out of his hat once again. He sighed and blew on them. They didn't budge. I giggled and reached over, tucking them into the cap myself. He seemed stunned by the action but didn't refuse. I swiftly put them back.

"Now, you owe me." I said before returning to my side and digging out some M&Ms. I popped a couple in my mouth and washed them back with peach juice. It had a weird flavor but tasted perfectly amazing. Dylan still seemed stunned and I watched as Penny got mad at Sheldon for knocking on her door when she fell. I laughed at the screen as he made his way through her house and some small drone was hitting my left ear. It was small enough though and I blocked it out. I laughed at Sheldon and his explanation of Rubber duckies when I noticed Dylan wasn't laughing with me. I looked over to see him flushed and blushing. I frowned. Did I miss something?

"Are you ok, Dylan?" I asked and he bit his lip, looking at me with almost zoned out eyes. I frowned and looked down at the bowl.

"Would you like some...?" My words were cut off by Dylan's lips on mine. It tasted immediately of peach juice and I was confused. I sat stunned as we held our spot. I wasn't sure what to think. My mind was drawing a blank and I blinked slowly serval times. The audience was laughing but this side of the screen was pure silent. Suddenly, Finn popped into my mind and I pushed back, breaking the kiss. He had his hand pushed on top of mine and knocked over the bowl. M&M's were everywhere but I didn't care. I backed up but he held a tight grip of my hand and wouldn't let go.

"Why did you do that?" I stuttered out and he frowned looking down at our hands. I felt his thumb run across my hand and I struggled.

"...Didn't you hear a word I just said?" He asked back and I blanched. He was probably telling his feelings to me and I ignored him. A swell of guilt built up inside and I looked down, wiggling my hand out of his.

"Get out..." I whispered and the audience laughed at a joke I missed. Dylan looked at me with depressed eyes and I looked down, pulling open the door.

"But, Taryn... The bangs..." He started but I cut him off.

"It was a terrible mistake. I'm sorry... Now, get out!" I said with as much force as possible. Dylan shot one more glance at me before stepping off the bed and out of the room. I shut the door behind him and turned off the TV. I didn't want it to be a reminder. I placed the bowl on the nightstand and shook the M&Ms off the bed, vowing to pick them up later. I crawled into bed and stayed hidden under the blankets, unsure of what to think anymore.

**AN: I never meant to make Dylan sound like a villain here but it worked out so perfect. You know when someone talks about you so much that the person they are talking to falls for them and than when they meet you, they have this sense that they've always known you. It really does exist cause this kinda happened to me before! Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to get the next one up quick!**


	27. Total Filler

What happened….? A slow drone woke me from my deep slumber and I reluctantly opened my eyes. They stung and I wiped away the dried tears, wincing at the pain that it created. Light streamed through the window and I looked toward the clock. 11:36. I must have fallen asleep sometime yesterday. I rubbed the tangled bed hair on the back of my head and groaned. I don't even remember falling asleep….

"What a shitty day…." I muttered, rising from the bed and stretching. My elbows and knees cracked simultaneously and a pain shot down my left arm. I grimaced, clenching and unclenching my hand. Stupid scar. Stupid body. Stupid Josh! I growled and started looking for clothes to get dressed into. All the clothes on the floor were already used and I sighed. That meant I had to trudge upstairs and risk running into Dylan or Josh.

"It's like I'm a prisoner in my own house," I whispered to the walls as I walked over to the door. "I shouldn't have to tip toe around my own house, for God's sake." The crunch of M&M's reminded me of yesterday and I cocked my head, attempting to get rid of the memories. It made them fuzzier and I ran my finger through my hair, puling it into a side ponytail. Let's go be a ninja! I smirked at myself and pulled the door open, listening for the subtle creaks of the floor above my head. None were heard. Maybe they left the house…. Good! I scurried across the second living room and around the corner, toward the stairs. I jumped up the first three to the flight and kneeled down, looking up the stairwell. Nobody was in the kitchen, that's for sure. I crawled up the first couple of stairs and craned my neck again. No noise emanated from it and nobody was to be seen. I wasn't going to take a chance though. I slowly crawled up the wooden stairs, my knees feeling bruised and sore. I shook off the feeling and reached the last couple of steps. I bent down and peered over the edge.

"Dunnn Dun dunn… Dah dun dah dun," I started whispering to myself as I crawled onto the kitchen floor and slithered toward the bedrooms. "Never gonna stop…. never evah," I reached the carpet when the thought of someone coming up behind me popped into my head. I looked over my shoulder and dismissed the idea. No one was there. My ninja skills have never been better! I started my humming as I slowly dragged my carcass across the carpet and down the hall. All the doors were shut including the bathroom and I wasn't planning on seeing if anyone was in them. I crawled, rug burn threatening to become part of my injures when I reached my bedroom door. I slowly got to my knees.

"This is it…" I whispered. I'm right here. I clutched the handle in my hand and waited for a second. This was too perfect. I looked around, cautious of my surroundings. There was going to be someone who was going to see me any second now. I sat there, looking around. Come on, where are you? If you're going to catch me, now would be the perfect time to do so. I thought of how ridiculous I would look to someone else and I shook my head. It doesn't matter! I slowly turned the knob and peered inside. The dark purple walls sucked the light out of the room and despite it being bright outside, there was no way to be sure if anyone was in there. I slowly crawled into the room and closed the door, leaning against the door.

"Thank God…" I whispered, letting out a silent sigh. I made it! I closed my eyes and took one more deep breath before getting to my feet. It was obvious, once off the floor, that Fi was not in bed. The covers threatened to fall off the bed side and clothes were strewn about. One look told me that they were not mine and I smiled. It felt as if I just got up. I walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer. The clothes were shades of grey and I groaned. I picked up the shirt… I think and held it up. Colour didn't change and I dropped it back into the drawer.

"Where's light when you need it?" I asked myself and, as if it was a miracle, the lights flicked on. My breath was caught in my throat and I glanced at the door. Fi stood in the doorway, her hair dripping wet and clad in only a towel. My face grew hot quickly and I looked away.

"Sorry, Sorry…. sorry!" I exclaimed only to hear a chuckle coming from her direction. I frowned but didn't dare look back over. I heard her walk behind me and the shuffling of clothing told me that she was picking things off the floor.

"If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I made a huge mess of your room! I'll be right back…" The click of the door warned me that she left and I quickly picked out my outfit and slipped into it, kicking my night clothes under the bed. I wasn't sure what to do after I finished stuffing my clothes under the bed. The door opened and Fi appeared.

"Come with me." She beckoned and I automatically shook my head. She nodded and grabbed my arm. "Come on, there's no way you're afraid of some guys!" She chuckled under her breathe and I struggled against her. She proved to be tougher than she looks and managed to drag me to the living room. That's when I noticed something funny. The TV wasn't on! I looked at Fi and she smiled, dragging her feet across the hardwood flooring.

"What the heck?" I asked and she smirked.

"I never said they were here. I merely asked if you were afraid of some guys." Her chocolate eyes danced and I glared. She ran toward the couch and jumped over the arm rest, landing perfectly on the couch. I followed behind, walking slower in case it was an ambush. Fi's face peered over the couch, her eyes catching mine. "You're fine! No one's here!" She stated and I shook my head.

"Did I ever tell you that you're mean?" I asked, slipping into the large reclining chair. It rocked under my weight. Fi smirked before turning on the TV and switching to some cartoons.

"Maybe. I just never really listened." She answered and I rolled my eyes. She's as bad as Josh! My thoughts rushed back in and I sighed. Great… just what I wanted. Fi sensed my discomfort and turned my way. "Sorry, did I offend you or something?" She asked. I shook my head and looked at her. She'd be perfect for him. Even the way she held herself screamed Josh…. What's wrong with me? Even when I'm angry with Josh, I can't help but feel semi-guilty about my actions.

"Fi… Can I ask you something?"

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know. I took forever and this is totally a filler chapter but I promise to have something with substance soon enough and I promise that this story will pick up in the next two chapters! And trust me, I'm not sure if you guys will like the ending.**


End file.
